Sons of the Sharingun
by Sabaku-No-Gaara1994
Summary: Gaara, the lone motorcycle "enthusiast" from Suna, moves to Konoha with his brother after their father dies. Will he fall in with the wrong crowd? will he find someone who actually cares for him? NejixGaara, ShikamaruxTemari, other pairs to be determined.
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my first fan fiction, I figured I would go in a direction im somewhat familiar with. Think Sons of Anarchy with Naruto characters. Well please review, let me know whats good about it and what I could improve upon. Well heres the first chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Sons of the Sharingun

Gaara was riding down the street on his old super glide lost in the freedom. This is what it was all about he though, just him and the road. With just the sound of his bike and the fast pace beat of his heart he reved his bike, fast and faster until he was going well over 100 miles per hour. He finally came to a stop right back where he started. In front of his new high school. He had arived only a few weeks ago with his brother and sister. Their father had just past away and Gaara could not be happier about it. His brother Kankuro had done everything he cold to protect him but after he got a job, and his sister temari went off to collage in Konoha his father took out all his anger on his younger son. He blamed his youngest son for the death of his wife and tended to lock his son in the basement for days on end, he did not go to public school until now so his social skills where well below par, his father had hired private toutors, many of who did not even want to teach Gaara, so he had to do most of the work on his own, with little to no help at all. Even without any help, he florished. He slowly became smarter then his toutors and yet none of that was enough for his father, he would still beat him, he would still lock him in the basement, he would still hate him. So when Gaara and Kankuro had moved to Konoha with their sister Temari they were so glad when he found his release, Motorcyles. Two wheels and a metal frame were all that seperated him from the ground but he never felt more free. He finaly came out of his own mind when he heard the rawr of a hand ful of bikes, choppers he guessed. Thats when he saw them. Seven men all riding custom choppers, all wearing the same leather jackets with the same patch. Though he was new to Konoha he knew of this group well. They were a local MC, the Sons, most people called them, started by the Uchiha brothers a few years ago and now they were into everything from gun running to drug smuggling, and though the local police had no proof of any crime they knew what they were doing. Everyone did. So when they past, the notorious Itachi Uchiha in the lead, with his younger brother and a man Gaara had never seen before, a man that had took Gaaras breath away, a man with white pupils.

* * *

Please review, let me know what I can do better on, and let me know where you would want me to take it, this is obviously going to be a GaaraXNeji fic, let me know what other pair you would like to see, ill be adding the next chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

I am terribly sorry about the last one being so short, I know how much I hate short chapters. Well here is the second chapter of Sons of the Sharingun.

Sons of the Sharingun

chapter 2

As Kankuro unpacked his stuff he wondered where Gaara could have gotten to, Temari was down stairs cooking dinner with Shikamaru and Kankuro couldnt help but wonder what his hot headed sister saw in that unmotivated man. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he heard Temari scream, he quickly ran down the stairs to find Temari on top of Shikamaru repeatedly punching him, "stop you troublesome woman!" yelled Shikamaru. "Whats going on?" asked Kankuro. "I caught him smoking again!" yelled Temari, "So what?" asked Kankuro. "...dad used to smoke Kankuro..." said Temari. It was at that moment it all came crashing back. The hope that father would be coming home late, the winces that came with each hurtful word, the tears that came with every hit, the darkness his family was stuck in before that man they called their father died. He went over and pulled Temari off of Shikimaru and pulled her into his arms and he held her while she cried, holding in tears himself. Shikamaru staring at them not knowing what was happening. Temari had never told him anything about their father, as the scene in front of him ended he was able to think again, he could take a hint, he was a super genious after all! So he took his pack of cigerettes and ripped them up and threw them away, walking over to Temari and gripping her in a tight hug apologizingly kissing her just repeating his aplogy over and over again.

As Gaara pulled into the driveway of his new house everyone knew he was home, as if his bike could be any louder. He waited to go inside as he smoked a joint while sitting on his bike. Thats when he saw one of them, a Son. It may not have been the one that caught his eye earlier but the man was still handsome. The man pulled up next to him and smirked, "nice bike, you were by the school when we passed right?". "Thanks, and yeah , the names Gaara" said Gaara. Extending his hand, the man reached across to shake hands. "Names Zabuza" said the man. Looking the man over Gaara offered him the joint, as the man took the joint and took a drag Gaara noticed a patch on his jacket he didnt recognize, "whats that mean?" asked Gaara. "Oh this?" pointing to the patch that read, Men of Mayhem, "I earned it" said Zabuza as he smirked. "But I have to get home, my old ladys waiting for me. See you around" Handing the joint back to him. Taking one last drag he threw the joint on the ground and went inside.

As Zabuza got back to the club house he noticed White Eyes staring absentmindently into space, "Whats up with you Neji?" he asked. Neji just sat there without saying a word, Zabuza knew not to push the Sgt. At Arms when hes like this, he may be strong but Neji was in an entirely different leauge then him. If it came down to it he could probably even give Itachi a run for his money. "Just remember your brothers are always here for you." he said after placing a hand on Nejis shoulder, and walked into the santuary where Itachi was sitting at the head of the table dicussing business with his younger brother. " Have you heard from the cartel yet?" Itachi said turning to Zabuza. "Yeah, the shipment will be ready for us to pick it up tomorrow and then take it to Carlos on the other side of town." said Zabuza. Itachi stood up and went to the other side of the room, opening the safe and getting the money to pay the cartel with and putting it in a bag. Throwing the bag to Zabuza he said, "Take Kiba and Kakashi. Im putting you in charge of the cartel business now." Zabuza with a look of admiration in his eyes thanked Itachi for letting him help the club like this, and with that he was off to go home to his old lady.

As Gaara walked in the door of his sisters house his sister glared at him like she had just done to Shikamaru. Not saying a word to anyone he went up the stairs and went into the bathroom, striped his leathers, and took a shower. Though he grew up in a desert village he always loved hot showers. They where just so relaxing after a long day of riding. As he let the scalding hot water run over his body showing more scars then he could count, and not all of them where from his father. Though he was small and looked skinny, looking at his chest and arms now you could see the muscle. He was built solid as a rock and not many people could tell. After his shower he went into his room to find his brother Kankuro sitting on his bed. "We could smell it on you when you came in." said his brother. "So fucking what. Its none of you're business what I do when im not here." said Gaara as though he was talking about the weather. "Look I know you've had it rough but you cant just go out and get high and go ride your motorcycle!" Gaara looked at him with a look of confusion, " it almost sounds like you care Kankuro." and with that walked out of the room leaving his brother with a pained expression on his face. He blames me for everything that happened though Kankuro, or at least hates me for not stoping it.

Gaara went into the kitchen to get something to eat before he died of starvation. He hadnt eaten anything all day and he was feeling it now. Stumbling over a chair Temari knocked over in her fight with Shikamaru, he almost hit the ground and he was to tired to do anything about it, as his face about to hit the floor Shikamaru grabbed him and broke his fall. "Wow" said Temari "I've never seen you move so fast in your life."

she said to her lover. "Just trying to earn some brownie points." he replied.

As Gaara laid in his bed hoping to maybe get a few hours of sleep, he'd been an insomniac since he was a kid. He couldnt get those white eyes out of his head. He'd never had a boyfriend, or a girlfriend for that matter, no one had ever paid him any mind. He slowly drifted off well after three in the morning, he had school. It is going to be his senior year so he figured he should get alittle sleep before he went off.

Ariving at school that morning everyone outside turned when they heard a motorcylce, thinking it was a Son everyone wanted to get a look. When they saw the red head their eyes became deflated, they had hoped to see Neji or Kiba, both were in their senior year. As Gaara pulled into the parking lot and turning off his bike, a kid with bright yellow hair exclaimed, "Nice bike! My boyfriend has one to." Gaara looked at him noticing his deep blue eyes and the whisker like scars on his face. "Whose your boyfriend?" asked Gaara. "Oh you must be new in town so you probably wouldnt know him. But his names Sasuke Uchiha." Gaara stared at him as if the sky had begun to fall down. "What?" asked Gaara. "Sasuke Uchiha is gay?". "Well a few of the Sons are." replied the blonde haired boy. "By the way my names Naruto!" Gaara couldnt belive his ears, "Like who?" he asked. "Oh Neji, Zabuza, Sasuke and Kakashi." said Naruto. Gaara asked if any of them still go to school here and Naruto said only Neji and Kiba. "Neji is, well Neji is a badass." said Naruto. "He was 13 when he started riding and 15 when he got his Men Of Mayhem patch." Gaara stared at him blankly trying to tell him with his eyes he had no idea what that meant. Naruto leaned in closely and whispered in Gaaras ear, "It means... That he killed someone in the name of the club."

Hopfully this one is longer and I hope I did an ok job on it. I couldnt sleep so I figured I might as well work on the story some more. I figured I would put out some background info before I continued on to chapter 3. Gaara and Kankuro had both lived in Suna when their father died, Temari was living in Konoha with Shikamaru because she was going to school there. The back patch on the Sons of the Sharinguns jackets are similar to what itachis eyes look like when he activates the Mangekyou sharingun. "Old lady" is a term for a persons partner in a motercylce club. Gaara is 18, Neji is 18, Kiba is 18, Naruto is 17, Itachi is 23, Zabuza is 21, Sasuke is 19, Kankuro is 19 but he was held back a year in school so hes in the same grade as Gaara, Temari is 20, and Shikamaru is 21. If anyone has any other questions please feel free to ask. Let me know if there is anything I could do better, or if theres anything that I should look into character wise. 


	3. Chapter 3

To answer a few questions ive received, Its more original then sticking to the Sons of Anarchy plot I was just using the show as a referance point, I also used alittle content because I couldnt think of anything better, also the story will be heard from a few different perspectives, and when it comes down to it Neji will be the dominate one in his an Gaaras relationship to come, the story will mainly be from either Gaaras, Nejis, Zabuzas, Kibas, or Itachis perspective. And I will be trying to update every few days. I dont have much on my plate now so expect something every two or three days. Thanks for the feedback and pleace keep it coming with this chapter.

Sons of the Sharingun 

Chapter 3

I have to much time on my hands thought Gaara as he sat in class. He was done all his work before the teacher had even finished explaining things to the rest of the class. So when the teacher yelled at Gaara to finish his work and stop staring into space and Gaara said he was already done everyone in the class turned and looked at him. Figuring him for some dumb biker like most other boys that rode in town, except for Neji, he was a genious of some kind Iruka thought to himself. "Bring your paper up here Gaara." said Iruka. Math had always been easy for Gaara, even though this was AP calc he figured it would be pretty easy, and he was correcrt again. After Iruka looked at him and told him to just find something to do quietly, I cant believe he got everything right that fast, Iruka thought. After a few minutes Gaara felt a tap on his shoulder he turned around to find Kiba, short spikey brown hair and face paint that reminded him a bit of Kankuros, "could you help me?" he asked Gaara, "you're Kiba right?" asked Gaara, "I saw you guys the other day when I was out riding." "what kind of bike do you have?" asked Kiba. "An old super glide" said Gaara, "sweet" said Kiba. "I customized my Fatboy myself." he said with a smile. As class ended Kiba thanked him for the help and told him he should come by the club house tomorrow night, theres gonna be a party." Gaara froze up knowing that the white eyed man would be there. "Yeah sure ill be there.." said Gaara.

At lunch Naruto grabbed Gaara and drug him to his table, there sat people he had never met before, and then there was Kiba who waved at Gaara when he saw him, Naruto introduced Gaara to everyone, first was a boy in an all green jumpsuit who said his name was Lee, then a girl with bright pink hair, Naruto said her name was Sakura, then he saw those white eyes and Gaaras face turned red, until he noticed it was a girl he was looking at. His face turning a normal shade of pale white, said hi to the girl and she told him her name was Hinata Hugya, then the blonde haired Ino, and then finally the rotund Choji who didnt even look up at Gaara when he waved. Gaara took the seat inbetween Kiba and Hinata, and started a converstation about bikes with Kiba, everyone staring at him not knowing what to think, "Oh not another biker!" cried Ino. "Whats wrong with motorcylces?" asked Gaara? "To scared to ride bitch with someone?" he asked with a smirk. Kiba chuckeled and everyone looked at him, they had never heard him laugh. Ino blushed and whent back to her conversation with Sakura and Lee, and Gaara and Kiba started talking once more. Thats when Kankuro walked in and was shocked to find Gaara deep in conversation with some boy with short hair and face paint, but Kankuro could tell he was a Son cause he was wearing the cut. Gaara hadnt even noticed his brother come into the cafeateria. Kankuro later found out the guy Gaara was talking to was Kiba Inuzuka one of the newer members but still one of the stronger ones. Kankuro became very worried for his brother, he really hoped his brother wouldnt fall in with that kind of crowd.

As Gaara walked out of the school, Kiba pulled up on his bike as Gaara sat down, "So you'll be at the party tomorrow night right, we have one every friday.." asked Kiba, thats when Neji pulled up next to Kiba and Gaara froze up, not saying a word, trying to think of a reason why he couldnt say anything, Neji looked at Gaara with those peircing white and it was the first time Gaara had actually cared to know what a person thought about him yet Neji gave no inkling to what he thought. "Come on," said Neji, " dont you have to do something with Zabuza today?" "SHIT!" yelled Kiba, "ill talk to you tomorrow Gaara, later!" and then they went speeding off and Gaara was left speechless until Naruto came over. "What was that about?" he asked, Gaara just shook his head and told him he had to leave. As Gaara pulled out on his bike Kankuro ran over and asked him for a ride, Gaara threw him his helmet and told him he better get used to riding bitch if he was going to ask for rides more often.

When Zabuza and the others got to the dock to pick up the drop the cartel had for them with Kiba riding behind him and Kakashi driving the truck they pulled up to the garage, Zabuza handed Kiba a shotgun and told him to stay with the truck, Kakashi and Zabuza went inside the garage. Five mexican bangers stood around two crates about four feet high and two feet wide filled to the brim with herion. Zabuza shook hands with the man calling himself La Segador, The Reaper. Zabuza told him he would be dealing with him from now on, La Segador had no complaints. Zabuza handed him the bag of money and Segador handed it to the man on his right and they proceded to count the money, It was at that moment they all heard the sound of gun shots. "What the fuck!" yelled Zabuza as he pulled his .50 cal Desert Eagle out of his jacket and ran outside to see Kiba leaning up against the van with a bullet in his shoulder grinning like he just won the world title in a cage match, and two dead black guys with Black bandanas around their faces, they had to have been Saints thought Zabuza. A new gang that had just moved into the area who though they could out muscle the Sons. "Its just a flesh wound." Kiba said with a smile on his face. Zabuza put his hand on Kibas shoulder, obviously the one that wasnt shot, and helped him get in the van. "Its a good thing they taught me how to take a bullet out when I was overseas" smirked Zabuza. Him an Kakashi then loaded the crates in the van and made their way to the contact the cartel told them about.

That night at the club house, after Kiba had been patched up Itachi called all of the brothers into the santuary. After everyone had been seated Itachi stood up, " Its come to my attention that one of our newer brothers earned his stripes today." Smiling at Kiba who stood up and everyone else stood up to hug their brother, who had just proven himself beyond a doubt to the rest of the crew. Itachi asked for his cut and then he himself sowed a Men of Mayhem patch onto it. Then everyone but Itachi, Zabuza and Kiba left the room and when they came out they already had the shots lined up. "To Kiba!" yelled Zabuza, "To Kiba!" yelled the rest of the club house, as they all pounded back a shot of whiskey. "To the Sons!" yelled Itachi, "To the Sons!" yelled the club as they did yet another shot. "To Zabuza for making us a lot of money today" said Kakashi just looking for another excuse to drink.

That next day it was very hard for Kiba to pay attention to anything, after Zabuza took the bullet out he gave him a bottle of vicodin for the pain and man was he gratefull now. He got a lot of stares when he got there though, his arm in a sling, it was very embarassing for any son to ride bitch but since he couldnt ride and had no car he didnt really have a choice. It was a rule in the Sons that if you where a member before you graduated and if you wanted to stay a member you had to graduate, they didnt want any dumb fucks in the MC, and with Kibas grades slipping he couldnt affford to miss anymore days. He had told everyone that he fell down the stairs. Most people just accepted it without question, the only person who even gave him a questionable look was Gaara. "You still coming to the party tonight?" Kiba asked him. "You're still going?!" Gaara asked him. "Would'nt miss it for the world" said Kiba ginning like an idiot. "Fine ill see you there." Gaara said.

When Gaara got to the club house everyone looked when they saw a rider with no cut. Itachi greeted him at the entrance, "They call me Itachi, welcome to the Hyuga/Uchiha repair shop." extending his hand to shake Gaaras. "I'm Gaara, Kiba invited me." the redhead responded. "Well any friend of Kiba is welcome here tonight, head on in. Kibas at the bar." Itachi said with a smile as more people started in through the gate. When Gaara walked in Kiba was already shitfaced to the point he couldnt even stand up. He saw the red head from across the room and yelled/dunkenly mumbled "Gaara! Get your ass over here and do a shot with me!" as Gaara crossed the room he saw Naruto and Sasuke on a couch sharing the same cushion. Naruto winked at Gaara when he saw him and turned his attention back to Sasuke. Gaara couldnt help but wonder where Neji was, he didnt seem to even been in the room. As Gaara came up on Kiba, he handed the red head a joint and a shot. "Take a hit and pound the shot." Said the drunken handicaped boy. "Hows that shoulder feeling" said Zabuza as he came out of the santuary. Sitting down on the other side of Kiba, "Like I got shot haha, but these pills do make it feel better, plus all the whiskey and weed we have laying around here haha." Thats when the tall brown haired spikey toothed man reconized the little red head with the kanji on his forehead. "Its you, Gaara right? We shared a joint in your driveway that one time." Zabuza asked the red head. "Yeah we did haha" said Gaara drunkenly slurring each word, while these two were over here talking Gaara was having fun, he was on his second joint and fourth shot of whiskey. "Yo Gaara, we where gonna get a cagematch started here in alittle while, you wanna check it out, maybe make some bets." Kiba told the boy. "How about I fight and you guys just keep putting your money on me." Said Gaara half cockily. "Hey I can fight pretty well if I say so myself and ripped off his t shirt. The light was shining on him in just the way that allowed everyone to see the muscle mass hidden under Gaaras little frame, not to mention the scars. Kiba and Zabuza looked at each other and at the same time said "Were gonna be rich."

So after the cage was set up, Gaara was the first one in, wearing just a pair of black basketball shorts and taped up fists he scaled the side of the cage and did a front flip over the edge onto the mat. Above all of this sitting on the roof staring down at the spectical going on in the driveway, was Neji, he could make out the red head even from this distance. The minute he saw that red head his mind litterly exploded. I couldnt think of anything to say to anyone so I shut down, damn it, he thought. Maybe this would give him a chance to see the red head, I think itachi told me his name was Gaara, in action. See if he can keep up with the life the bike brings. The first people they put in front of Gaara, neji could see him without squinting from all the way up here. Gaara in one corner, weaghing in at 120 lbs, and 5 foot 6. and in the other corner we have Alex, 6 foot 7, weaighing in at 205 lbs. And with that all the bets where on the mountian of a man Alex, other then Kiba and Zabuzas money anyway. "He better be as good as he acts he is." Zabuza said. I put three bills down on this fight. Gaara eyed up the big man and then the big man rushed him, charging right for him, and so quick you didnt even see it, but you could hear it, Gaara sidestepped him and kicked the back of alexs knee out, the man fell to the ground grabing his knee, which it later turned out to be shattered in 5 places. Everyone cheered for Gaara after that, though no one was brave enough to get in the cage with him their selfs, members being to drunk to fight properly. So they turned the lights off and went back in the bar, all but Gaara. He stood outside, lit a joint and then he felt his cell phone vibrate so he answered it. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" screamed his sister on the phone. "The club house." he said, "I wont be coming home until later tomorrow night." "where the fuck are you iam coming to get you now!" his sister shouted through the phone. "Go to hell, I finally find somewhere I belong and you want me to forget about it? No, thats not how this is going to work Temari." Gaara relied, you could feel the venom coming from his words, and with that he threw his cell phone on the ground and watched it shatter to pieces. Sitting on a outside picknick table he finally saw Neji, he was sitting on the room of the club house, opposite the repair shop.

Neji watched Gaara intently, knowing he could see him, he waved him up, and Gaara nodded and walked over to the latter. "you look upset." Neji said to the red head. "Just alittle, my family doesnt really understand me." he said looking at his feet. "Thats whats great about this club," Neji started to say, staring out into the night sky, "We all have each others back and we would do anything within our own power to help a brother." Gaara looked at him in understanding and nodded. "I wish I knew what that felt like." Gaara said quitely. Neji looked at him, he could see that this boy knew what it was like to be alone, to not feel love or care. Then he did something that even surprised himself, He pulled the red head close to him and took him in his arms. Gaaras eyes went wide, and then he started crying, everything that he had ever held in was coming out and here was the white eyed man that Gaara hadnt been able to get out of his head, holding him while he cried. But he didnt pull away and he was confsed, the only way to describe the way he was feeling was safe. He had never experianced it before but now that he was he never wanted it to stop. Neji could feel his shirt becoming wet but he didnt care, all he wanted to do was sit here and comfort this boy. The next thing either one of them knew they were waking up and the sun was in the middle of the sky. Neji looked down at the sleeping boy and smiled. He didnt know why, but he felt at peace with this little red head boy, for the first time in years he felt at peace. When Gaara woke up with his head in Nejis lap he had turned a shade of red even darker then his hair as he looked up into the bright white eyes, and he noticed they wherent fully white, there was a tint of lavender in there and Gaara couldnt help but get lost in them, Neji just stared back not knowing what to say or do. He ran his fingers through the red heads hair kissed him on the forehead and then stood up and decended the lader and went inside the club house to see what the rest of the club was doing.

Well theres the third chapter. I was going to continue but I just thought this was a good place to end the chapter. If theres any questions please write them in a review, feebback is always welcome as well. If youd like to see a certain pairing please let me know and ill see if I can work it into the story at some point or another. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry if it felt like I rushed it, I just have so many ideas for this fic I may have gotten a bit ahead of myself. Thanks haha I almost forgot about Shikamaru. Also about the grammar part, my laptop didnt have any kind of document writing application so I had to download a free shitty mexican version of word, it doesnt have any kind of spell check and I cant understand any of the options.

Sons of the Sharingun

chapter 4

As Gaara got home Saturday around 7:00 at night and still smelled of whiskey and pot. Going up to his room he laid down on his bed and let his memories wander back to the party, the shots, the cage match, the feeling he got when Neji hugged him, the tears he had never shown anyone else, waking up in the mans lap. As he got to that point his face turned bright red and couldnt help but smile. It was then that Shikamaru came into his room. "I just wanted tolet you know Temari is going to come up here to talk to you about every thing sooner or later, I'll try and keep her off your back as much as I can, I know how troublesome the woman can be." Shikamaru told him, "Thanks man, that means a lot." responded Gaara. "Whew, I can smell the whiskey on your breath man, you better go brush your teeth before she comes up here."

Itachi and Sasuke had bussiness with another MC from Otagakure, it was lead by a man called Orochimaru, the MC went by the name Snake Eyes, or something like that. Itachi figured since Zabuza finished up the cartel business that he would bring him as back up. As the three of them pulled up there stood the man that had to have been Orochimaru, the yellow snake eyes gave him away. "I asked you to come here because I'd rather not risk running guns through your territory." the pale greyish man said to Itachi, "I was thinking we could make a deal, we sell guns to a certain cartel that I have on good authority that you have been running drugs for." Itachi looked at Zabuza and then at his younger brother, "What did you have in mind." he asked the man. "You could send a few of your guys to pick up the guns here, and then drop them off when you pick up your shipments, you can keep say, 35%." Itachi smiled as he thought it over. "I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful relaionship." he said shaking the mans hand. As they got back to the club house Zabuza looked at Sauske, "That guy gave me the fucking creeps," as Sauske nodded he wondered what Itachi was doing getting into bed with this guy,

Kiba woke up with a man he never saw before and a killer hangover. As he pushed the boy out of his bed he got out of bed and went downstairs. Sat down at the bar and started doing more shots, what else can I do he thought to himself, I have a hole in my shoulder, I've taken so many pain killers I cant feel my fingers, I cant ride, I cant work on the bikes, I cant do anything even remotly productive. He lit up a joint as Zabuza and Itachi walked inside. Itachi continued back to the santuary and Zabuza took a seat next to Kiba, "Man I fucking hate sundays" the younger boy told the spikey toothed man. "Kid wait a few more years and a few more bullet holes then come talk to me." Zabuza said laughing at Kiba.

Neji was sitting on a couch in the club house staring absent mindedly at the ceiling when Kakashi walked up and sat down across from him. "If my memory serves me right I didnt see you at the party." the grey haired man said to Neji. "I just wasnt in the mood." Neji replied. Normally he wouldnt answer someone who tried to pry but he respected Kakashi, the man used to be his fathers Sgt. In Arms when they rode for the Brothers Grim, an old MC that was absorbed by the sons before he was born. His uncle Hiashi and his father Hizashi where both killed and not long after Neji joined up with the Sons and he quickly rose through the ranks, becoming Sgt. At Arms by the time he was 16. "That wouldnt have had anything to do with a short red headed boy now would it?" Kakashi said bringing Neji back to reality. "So Im guess you saw everything?" Neji asked the older man. "I have no idea what you are talking about." he replied as he stood up an walked away. "Kiba was wondering where his friend had gotten off to and he'll probably be around to ask sooner or later, better get your answer ready." he said as a final parting gift before he walked away.

As Gaara pulled into the school parking lot the next morning he saw Kiba, who had become his new best friend, "So where did you get off to the other night?" he asked the red head, of course he already knew, the whole club knew, once Kakashi knew something it was only a matter of time before the whole city knew. "Uhh, nothing. I just needed some air." Gaara responded. "Yeah, sure." the brown haired boy said. Then they proceded to their classes and hoped this day would be over soon.

As the bell rang signaling the end of the day Gaara just wanted to get the hell out of there and ride. He wanted to clear his mind before he went home, He was also thinking about maybe taking up an sport after school. Maybe Ice Hockey he thought. There was an opening on the team and Gaara had always been curious about the sport, he had grown up in the desert and hadnt gotten to experience anything like that. These are thoughts for another time he thought as he walked over to his bike, turned it over and reved it up.

Flying down the highway at 90 miles an hour Gaara saw red, white and blue lights flashing in his mirrors. Jesus Fucking Christ, he thought as he pulled over. The officer stepped out of his car and walked over to Gaara, "Do you have any idea how fast you where going kid?" Gaara nodded his head and looked at the man, a ciggerette hanging out of his mouth, "well I can tell you are not from around here so ill let you off with a warning, but dont let me catch you speeding again on that death machine you guys call a motorcylce." the man said, and at that very moment the sound of more motorcylces could be heard coming down the street, the man in front was not Itachi, his pale yellow eyes could barely be made out from across the street, "Shit I have to go, you stay out of trouble." the man said pointing at Gaara, as the man ran back to his car turned the engine over an went speeding off in pursuit of the MC that wasnt the Sons.

Asuma turned off his flashers and got out of his car and walked over to the MC, their patches all read "Snake Eyes". He walked up to the grey skined yellow eyed man. "It seems you guys seem to be wearing a lot of gang affiliated clothing." said Asuma lazily. "Look I dont care what you're doing and what you're hualing, if you're here now that means you have a deal with the Sons, Im just here for the city toll." Before anyone knew what happened Orochimaru had pulled out a 9mm Barrettta and put to the the officers chest and with that they where off.

Down the street Gaara still hadnt turned his bike on when he heard the gun shots and then the sounds of motorcycles pulling off. Shit, why do I always get myself involved in this kind of stuff he thought to himself as he was speeding off towards the sound of the shots, to find the police officer that pulled himover earlier on the ground and blood everywhere, he got into the car and said turned on the radio and told the dispatcher that there was an officer thats has been shot, he then gave their location and went over to the officer and took off his shirt to try and slow down the bleeding.

Itachi burst into the club house, "Asumas been shot." he anounced to the club. As events had it the cop had a deal with the Sons, as long as they paid him every month he would stay off their backs, it didnt hurt he grew up with the original members. "Who." is all the answer he got from a very angry Kakashi, not so much as a question as much as a statement. The two had been friends since they were children and Kakashi was not one to take his friends being hurt lightly, he singly handedly wiped out the gang that had killed Nejis father and uncle. "Two in the chest." said the older raven haired man. "He was unconsious when they got to him, it was the red head that called it in." everyone looked at him quizically, "the read head? The one Kiba invited to the party last friday?" asked Zabuza, Itachi nodded, "the very same, hes at the hopstial with Asuma now, we should get going." everyone in the room looked at him in agreement and they set off.

Everyone in the hospital could hear the MC as they pulled into the parking lot and made their way up to the waiting room where Asuma was going into surgery. Gaara was sitting in the waiting room when everyone in the MC walked in. Itachi was talking to the doctors, a blonde woman who everyone noticed had humongous breasts walked into the room and started talking to Itachi. She introduced herself as Tsunade, the head nurse at the hospital. "Asuma is going to make it as long as nothing unexpected happens." she told the club. "the bullets just missed his lung and heart, if they would have punctured one of his lungs hed be dead by now, and if it wasnt for this guy then he probaby would have bleed out on the side of the street." she added motioning to Gaara. Gaara was still covered in blood from trying to stop Asuma from bleeding out, he was sitting in a corner seat with his knees pulled up to his chest. Kiba went over to his red headed friend and sat down next to him, "Are you going to be ok?" he asked the smaller boy. "Yeah, im gonna be fine." Gaara replied. "What about that cop?" he asked Kiba, "They say hes going to make it, thanks to you." Kiba said ruffling Gaaras hair, Gaara smiled "Thats good." Kakashi elbowed Neji in the ribs and motioned to Gaara, Neji sighed and walked over, "Do you need a ride home?" he asked the red head.

As Neji pulled up to Gaaras house, it took him awhile to find it, Gaara wasnt very good at giving directions, Gaara could see his sister and brother looking out the window at them with wide eyes. It had just occurred to him that he just rode bitch with Neji. His face turned a bright shade of red, "Thanks for the ride." Gaara said, looking at the ground. "No problem, anytime." Neji responded with a smile, Gaara had never seen a face look so warm. "Well I guess I'll see you around." Gaara finally said. "Yeah, I'm sure you will." Neji responded with another warm smile, and just like that he was off. Gaara sat on the porch of his new house and tried, unseccessfully, to collect his thoughts. Kankuro came outside and sat down next to his younger brother. "Penny for your thoughts?" he said. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." came the weak reply.

"Im going to fucking kill someone." No one in the club had ever heard Kakashi this angry. Itachi gave Kakashi and Zabuza the job of finding out what happened to Asuma and putting whoever shot Asuma in the ground. Thats when Shino pulled into the club house parking lot, he was there techie guru before he went nomad for the last year. He said he needed some time alone, but now here he was, and just on time, there were cameras on the highway and if it was electronic Shino could hack into it. "I heard what happened to Asuma, I figured my talents would be needed here more then on the road", "Thank you Shino." Zabuza said, "We are going to need you this time.

I liked the way this one turned out. Im also going to start writing a new fic, itwill be about Gaara and Neji, more romance then baddassery though. Still working on ideas for it though. As for this story though, I will still be undatings as soon as I can. I like the way this story is turning out in general. Its going to be awhile before its over though, this is gonna be a long one. 


	5. Chapter 5

I dont think ill ever lose interest in this fic my friends. Heres the fifth chapter.

* * *

Sons of the Sharingun

chapter 5

Gaara hated when work on his bike needed to be done that he couldnt do himself. So obviously the only people to trust with his baby where the MC. They actually gave him a really good deal for what needed done, a normal repair shop would have charged thousands of dollars but Kiba, whose shoulder was healed to the point where he could actually work again said hed do it for free. So until he got his baby back he would have to walk to school, half way there he heard the rawr of a motorcycle coming from behind him. As it got closer he saw it was Neji, and Kiba wasnt there. When Neji pulled over Gaara was almost surprised, "Need a ride to school?" said Neji, Gaara nodded and got on the bike. He could get used to this he thought to himself, when tthey pulled into the school all eyes where on them. "Umm. Thanks." Gaara said. "Hey, I told you anytime." Neji replied with that warm look on his face again. Gaara blushed and told him he had to get to class.

Neji was sitting in class, just generally not giving a fuck, he managed to keep his grades at a solid 80 so no one bothered him. He hadnt been able to think straight since he felt the red heads arms wrap around his waist. He put his headphones in and starting blaring System of a Down so loud half the class could hear it. There was always that one person that tried to talk to him though, today it just so happened to be a girl he had told atleast 100 times to leave him alone, "So Neji the Valentines Day dance is this weekend, would you want to go with me?" Tenten asked him. "Theres gonna be a party at the club house this Friday" he told the girl. "Im not going to the dance." He finished. "Its your senior year though, you should atleast go to one dance this year." she said hopfully. "No." he said simply. "Well would you want to hang out with me or something over the weekend?" she asked. "This weekend is the aniversery of my familys death." he said with a look that told her to just shut the fuck up. She was thankfully smart enough to take a hint and dropped the conversation there.

Gaara hadnt heard a word anyone said to him all day. It all just went in one ear and out the other. Kiba wasnt there today so at lunch he had no one to talk to so he diecided he would just go outside and sit at one of the pinic tables, went he got outside though he smelled burning pot and knew someone else was out there. When he turned the corner around the school there was Neji standing in the alleyway smoking a joint. "Mind if I joined you?" Gaara asked the taller boy. "Not at all." Neji said passing him the joint. "So how has your day been?" asked the taller boy. "Oh fine I guess, Kibas not here so I dont have anyone to talk to." Neji looked at the rred head boy, "Is Kiba your only friend?" he asked. "Yeah, I mean Naruto considers me is friend but I dont really talk to him, I only sit with him at lunch because Kiba does." the red head explained, he leaned up against the wall next to Neji, taking another drag off the joint then handing it back. When there eyes connected Neji was all but floored, the the black eyeliner brough out Gaaras Aquamarine eyes so well that every sensesable though Neji had in him left, he couldnt even form words. As their faces got closer and closer they heard the bell ring. "Well shit, It was just starting to get good." came a voice at the end of the alley. "Shut the fuck up Naruto." the red head said.

Kakashi, Zabuza and Shino were sitting at the bar, Shino on his laptop looking through footage of the highway. They had been looking for hours upon hours for anything that could lead them to who shot Asuma. Kakashi was detirmined to put whoever did it in the fucking ground, even if it was the last thing he ever did. "There!" yelled Shino, "Right fucking there." and there in the corner of the screen was a cop laying on the ground, "Now we can just rewind the tape." a few minutes later a MC came into view, on the back of their cuts read Snake Eyes. Zabuza stood up and ran into the Santuary. Looking at Itachi and Sasuke he said, "It was Orochimarus MC, what do you want us to do?" Itachi thought it over, "You and Sasuke go out and find them, when you do call me, do not try and take him out without back up. As soon as you call me we will be there as soon as we can with the whole club. With that Sasuke and Zabuza set out for the docks to see if their mutual mexican friends knew where to find Orochimaru.

"Where the fuck is he." Zabuza asked La Segador, as he punched him in the face. Sasuke was leaning up against the wall smoking a ciggerette, he was going to let Zabuza have his fun but he knew he was only here to stop him from killing the cartel connection. They had tied the man up and killed the bangers that tried protecting the ring leader, Zabuza was taking his time trying to find Orochimaru. He used to do this kind of shit for a living Sasuke thought to himself, Zabuza had always been nice to him, he had known him since he was a child and he was just realizing how dangerous he really was. Zabuza pulled out a buck knife, the largest one anyone in the crew carried, and starting cutting into the mexican they had tied up. La Segadors screams filled the garage.

It had taken over two hours but La Segador finally broke, "He stays at the Cathouse when hes in town." the man cried, "Please just let me go." Thats when Sasuke told Zabuza to wait outside. "This does nothing to our bussiness he told the man, we need this just as much as you. What Zabuza just did was not personal. We need to find Orochimaru." he said to the battered and broken man. La Segador just nodded, "I u-u-understand." he finally stuttered out. As Sasuke walked out and sat down on his bike, Zabuza had just gotten off the phone, "Your brother wants us to meet him there." Hes going to bring Kakashi and Neji. Kiba is still in no condition to fight." Sasuke nodded ad they where off.

Orochimaru had just gotten a phone call from La Segador and now he was very upset. They couldnt leave now, the Sons would be here soon, it wouldnt matter, they would find him eventually. He couldnt believe this was all over some cop he shot on their territory. Kimimaro, Orochimarus VP was sitting in the room as calm as can be. "Let them come, they will probably only send a few people anyway you worry to much." he said to his president. Orochimaru called Jugo, his Sgt in arms, into the room, "Get the rest of the MC together and tell them to meet us hear now. We need to be ready for anything and call in every favor we have with anyone who can get here." Ukon and Sakon where the first to get there, then a few others came, all in all about 10 people where sitting in Orochimarus cramped room. Let them come Orochimaru said to himself, they stand no chance against this many people.

When Itachi, Kakashi and Neji got there they noticed there where a lot more bikes then there where people in Orochimarus crew. "We better wait for Zabuza and Sasuke." Neji said to the others, Itachi nodded he knew the three of them where good, but not good enoght for 10 people by themselves. Kakashi glared at the hotel, but knew he wouldnt make it out if he charged in half cocked with only his .45, Itachi placed his hand on the mans shoulder and they waited.

Gaara couldnt think about anything for the rest of the day, his mind was on Neji and how close their faces had been to each other, his face turned a shade of red even darker then his hair and looked at the ground. He didnt know if there would be chance like that again and it slipped through his hands. As he walked out of the school he saw Nejis bike wasnt even there, He must have left early gaara thought to himself. Thats when a bright orange Mustang pulled up next to him, it didnt take much thought to find out whose it was, Naruto rolled down a tinted window and Shouted to Gaara, "Need a ride? Neji had to go to work." he said reading the red heads expession. "Club work." Naruto finished. Gaara shrugged, "Yeah sure." he responded.

When Gaara got to his house he sat down on the couch with his sisters boyfriend. They both sat in silence, not an uncomfortable one though, until his sister came home. "So what did you do today?" she asked her little brother, at the thought of what happened he blushed and looked away from his sister, "Nothing much, Kiba wasnt in school today so I didnt really have anyone to talk to." he said quickly. His sister looked him up an down, "Well did you still have a good day?" Gaara shrugged, "It was ok I guess." and then he went up to his room hoping he may be able to fall asleep and it would be tomorrow.

Naruto was driving off from dropping Gaara off when he called Sasuke, he answered all to quickly and he realized that he didnt answer, his pocket did, the sound of a mans screams filled his head as he heard Sasuke pull some on away from the screaming man, the man Sasuke was pulling away was obviously Zabuza, Naruto coulf hear the angry man shouting at Sasuke to let him go. He hung up and ddecided he would try again latter and continued his day as if nothing happened.

It had been hours and there was still no sign of the Sons, Orochimaru was becoming impatient. He wanted to get this over with, he split the people in the rooms into two groups of 3 that left Orochimaru, Kimimaro, Jugo, and Ukon. The rest where sent to patrol for the Sons, after both groups had failed to check in with Orochimaru he sent Jugo to go look for them, but when Jugo opened the door the sound of a gun shot filled the room and a gruff voice that Orochimaru knew all to well. Well, well, well so its you thats going to do me.." he never got to finish his sentence though because Kimimaros an Ukons bodies hit the floor within seconds of each other. "You should have remembered Asuma and I grew up together before you shot him dumb fuck." Kakashi spat at the yellow eyed man. Two gun shots could be heard and then constant screaming as Kakashi drug Orochimaru out of the hotel and threw him in the van. "You dont deserve a quick death you fucker." then he got in and they pulled off and went back to the club house.

* * *

I need to end this chapter here or else ill be writing all night and I have class tomorrow so I dont have the luxery of not sleeping. Well let me know what you guys think, if I moved to fast let me know. Just remember theres still a lot of content I havent even started to play out. Orochimaru isnt the only bad guy and I still havent completely written him out yet, well anyway. Review, let me know what I could have done better. And Check out my other story Isis.


	6. Chapter 6

MC stands for Motorcylce Club, its one of those things that is never really explained but if you havent watched every episode of SOA then you wouldnt get it, and there really wasnt a gun battle, Zabuza took out all the other people all quiet like, sorry if I forgot to mention that. I rewrote that chapter like four times, my bad. I love music, System of a Down was for certain my first favorotie band. As for the not sure if its going to fast, I understand that Orochimaru plays a major role as a "Bad guy" in the anime/manga, but his role in this is just the gateway to someone even worse for the club. Also I should mention that the Konoha in this story is more like California in the US.

* * *

Sons of the Sharingun

Chapter 6

Orochimaru awoke in a dark lit room that he could tell was a garage, a group of men standing around him. He could make out the Uchiha brothers, Zabuza, the Hyuga boy, but Kakashi seemed to be missing. "Dont worry he'll be here soon." Zabuza said almost as if he was reading his mind. He started to squirm in the chains they had tied his hands with, the other end of the chain wrapped around a car lift that was in the air, he could not stand on his own weight since Kakashi had put a bullet in each knee. At that moment Kakashi came into the room pulling something behind him, there where two tanks on the cart, it was a welding tank. Orochimarus mouth went dry and his heart sank, he knew what was about to happen. Zabuza came up behind him and took his cut off, Kakashi took it, turned the welding equipment on and set the cut ablaze.

Kakashi was going to enjoy every second of this, Sasuke cut Orochimarus shirt off to revel countless tattoos each was associated with the Snake Eyes, if they took away the tattoos after they killed his MC, which they already did, then they would take away his identity, for a president of an MC that was worse then death. With that Kakashi turned the welder on Orochimaru, the flames licked the mans arm and the smell of burning flesh filled the room along with Orochimarus screams. Kiba went over to the radio and put in one of his Protest the Hero cds, they didnt want the cops being called. Neji took a seat and watched, everyone in the club could learn a thing from Kakashi, the only reason he was the Sgt at Arms and Kakashi wasnt was because Kakashi turned it down, he didnt feel fit to protect anyone. He blamed himself for Nejis family being killed, but that is another story for another time. Kakashi had moved on to Orchimarus back after both his arms had been burnt to a crisp. He didnt leave one tattoo unscathed.

Orochimarus vision blured with every pass of the torch over his skin. He bit back every tear but couldnt help the screams, until eventually his world went black, that was until water was dumped on him, at least he thought it was water, until every single nerve in his body burned in pain, almost as bad as when Kakashi had put the torch to his skin. Then he screamed as it made its way down his back, "Thats right bitch." he heard Kakashi say, "Its vodka." These crazy fucks where going to burn him alive! Orochimaru thought to himself.

It was Nejis idea to use the vodka to wake him up after he passed out. It was a good idea Kakashi thought to himself, something his father would have thought of. Kakashi missed the man every day but nothing he could do now would change him being gone, so he settled on trying to be as much of a father he could to Neji. Neji went outside, he needed a smoke, lighting up a joint and taking his bandana off he rubbed his forehead where the light green tattoo was, it was his family crest and hed gotten it after he joined the up with the Sons. It let him remember he had a family, even if they where gone they used to exist, he wasnt always alone. Kiba came out and leaned up against the wall next to him, Neji handed him the joint. "So Gaara huh?" Kiba said after taking a long drag. Neji looking up into the sky, "Yeah I guess so."

Gaara awoke from a dream he didnt quite want to end. He looked at the clock which read 5:47. Walking into the bathroom he turned on the shower, after a long shower he got dressed, another pair of black skinny jeans, but this time he wore a fishnet shirt, which he had stolen from Kankuro, under a red tshirt. He loved having his bike back, He figured he would just leave early and ride alittle bit before school. Walking outside he heard a voice "Looking for someone to ride with?" he knew who it was without even turning around, "Only if you can keep up." Gaara replied looking over his shoulder smirking at the Hyuga. Neji grinned and said, "lets see what you've got." and the two spead off.

Temari watched from her window as Gaara sped off with Neji Hyuga, she couldnt see his face but she knew it was him. She had never seen Gaara smirk before, it was kinda scary. "He's not the most stable guy Temari." Kankuro said coming into her room. "I know, but I also remember where we left him." she said quietly. "We just left him there Kankuro, we knew what he was doing to him but we still just left him there." Kankuro looked at the floor. He remembered the place well to. He hated himself everyday for what they did, he left the one person he promised to protect in a situation where he almost died. "I remember to Temari."

Gaara liked this, he never rode with another person like this before, he'd rode bitch before, and Kankuro had rode bitch with him before, but riding side by side with someone was not something he'd ever imagine he'd do before. It was like he was in a entirely different world, a better one. He wasnt alone, he had someone to share this with. Smirking at Neji he pulled ahead of the taller boy only for him to pull up along side of him again, giving Gaara a look that said, your-aren't-getting-rid-of-me-that-easily and laughed at him. Gaara smiled back and they kept riding until they got to school, pulling into the parking lot Neji pulled in next to Gaara. Not getting of his bike he lit a joint, it was the only thing that allowed him to keep his thought together when he was with the red head. Gaara looking at him in suprise, "Right here in the parking lot" he asked the taller boy, who had leaned back and put his feet on the handle bars. "Why not?" he asked Gaara, offering him the joint, "Well we are in the school parking lot." he said laughing as he took a drag.

Orochimaru was still alive. It may be dark, but he could still feel the burning flesh on his body where Kakashi had burned off his tattoos. He was no longer in the garage. "I know someone is here with me, where am I!" he spat. Thats when the lights flickered on and he was in what he could only imagine was the basement of the Sons garage or club house. The strangest thing was Kakashi and the rest of the club were not there. Just one man sitting on a chair looking at him. "You know, between Neji, Zabuza and Kakashi people usually forget about me." Itachi said looking the man in his yellow eyes. "People forget the things I had to do to become president of this club, the countless people I had to kill. The time I spent in the military. They just see my smiling face they dont see the killer just beneath the surface." he said as he pulled out his buck knife. "Orochimaru, I am going to kill you now only because I want people to remember." and with those words drove his knife into the grey skinned mans chest, turning the knife after the hilt touched the mans skin.

As Itachi walked up the steps to the club house he looked at Zabuza, "Its done, he's dead" Zabuza nodded, "Burn it?" he asked. "He was the president of a club my friend, we can at least give him a proper burial." Itachi said placing a hand on Zabuzas shoulder. "Where is Kakashi, I want to tell him personally its done." hes in the garage tuning up his bike." Zabuza responded as he headed down the stairs to take care of the now decessed body in the basement. Itachi walked out of the club house towards the garage, "Kakashi, its done." he said placing his hand on the older mans shoulder. "Thank you for telling me personally." Kakashi responded without looking up from his bike. Itachi gave Kakashi an unsure look but went back inside the club house, looking at Sasuke "tell Zabuza that the cartel called, they will have another drop tomorrow." Sasukes eyes almost popped ouut of his head, "are you sure you still want to send Zabuza after he tortured their man?" Itachi looked at his brother, "Who do you suggest we send in his place?" Sasuke looked around the room, "Why dont we just send Kiba and Kakashi? Kiba has proven himself after all. We can put Zabuza on the mob, thats who Orochimaru was getting his weapons from. We'll need too send someone to let them know that Orochimaru will be cut out of the operation." Itachi smiled at his brother, "You're a lot like father my little brother, but you are correct, You and Zabuza will be taking over the Mob connection from now on." Sasuke nodded, this was his chance to prove was could be just as good as his brother.

Gaara was walking to the parking lot when he heard footsteps fallowing in sync with his, "Well it seems I have a stalker?" he said with a smirk to the white eyed boy behind him. "How do you always know its me?" Neji asked the shorter boy. "It's your scent. You smell like coconuts." Gaara said looking over his shoulder. "Because no one else in the school smells like coconuts." Neji said sarcasticaly. "Actually they dont, I have a good nose." Gaara said smiling at the taller man. He got on his bike and turned it over, "You coming or not?" he said to the taller man, Neji smirked, "Of course."

* * *

Figured I would end this chapter here. I will continue writing today since all my classes for the rest of the week have been canceled so I may even have the seventh chapter up by later tonight (its only 3:30 in the afternoon where I live) well thanks for reading, let me know what you think, reviews are always welcome. Ill probably update my other fic tomorrow for those of you that read that one as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Well here is chapter 7. Some things begin to fall into place, and others begin to fall apart.

Sons of the Sharingun

chapter 7

Gaara led Neji to a little strip of beach he could tell few people visited. "My sister showed my this place when I moved here, I come here often to think and be alone." the red head said, Neji could grasp the importance of what the boy was trying to get across. This was the red heads santuary, and he had willingly invited Neji into it. The taller boy came up behind the red head and wrapped his arms around his waist, upon feeling the taller mans arms wrap around him Gaara relaxed. Gaara spun around in his arms so that they where facing each other, Neji looking into those beautiful aquamarine eyes, Gaara looking up into Nejis lavender eyes and it was as if the rest of the world had melted away, neithers past sins mattered in that moment, none of their future sins mattered either. Gaara wrapped his arms around Nejis neck and leaned up until their lips touched, Neji met him half way and when their lips finally touched Gaara gasped, allowing Nejis tounge entrance, mapping every inch of Gaaras mouth then he pulled away. Gaara looked up at the taller man and pouted, "You look adorable when you do that." Neji said into the shorter boys ear, kissing his neck. Gaaras face turned red as a moan escaped when Neji bit into a particuraly sensitive spot.

Temari sat inbetween Shikarmaru and Kankuro on the couch, waiting for Gaara to come home. When Shikamarus phone began to ring the two siblings looked at him, he looked at the phone, he had never seen the number before but answered anyway. "Hello?" Shikamaru said, "Hey Shikamaru, can you let them know ill be home soon?" Shikamaru looked at the siblings, who where glaring back at him. "You better hurry up or I may not be alive when you get here." Shikamaru replied. "Why the FUCK did he call you and not me!" Temari yelled at her boyfriend. "How should I know troublesome woman." Shikamaru mumbled. Kankuro stood up and walked into the kitchen, "The little fucker stole my fishnet shirt." he said to no one in particular.

Itachi was sitting at the head of the table when he called everyone and told them to meet him in the santuary. After everyone had been seated he called for the start of the meeting, "We are going to have to convince the mob to sell the weapons that they were selling to Orochimaru to us, Sasuke and Zabuza will be in charge of the talking to the mab." before Zabuza could say anything Itachi put his hand up to put down any talking. "After what happened with the cartel I dont want any reason for retaliation, so Kiba you will be taking over the work with the cartel." Zabuza could accept that. He had pretty much trained Kiba since he had gotten back from over seas. Zabuza nodded in aproval.

When Neji had gotten to the santuary everyone was looking at him like he was a alien, thats when he remembered Gaara had marked him at the beach. He smirked and took his place at Itachis right hand. Kiba smiled slyly at Neji, He knew what the bruise on his neck was from and who had given it to him. Kakashi was to busy rolling a blunt at the other end of the table to even notice anything until he finally lit it and looked up to see the doorknob size bruise on Nejis neck, passing the blunt to Shino "So what about you Shino when are you going to tell Ki... Owwwwww" Kakashi cried, Shino kicked him in the shin to get him to shut up. Everyone looked at the exchange questionably then carried on with club bussiness.

When Gaara got home all eyes where on him, Kankuro was trying to get the fishnet shirt off of him at any cost, and Temari was eyeballing the bruises on his neck. "Oooooooh" she said, "who gave you that?" she asked her red headed brother. His face instanly turned red, pulling out the bandana Neji had given him. She stared at her little brother, "Wait, wait, wait, wait." she started not knowing how to continue. Kankuro and Shikamaru saw it to, they were flabergasted. Neji Hyuga, one of the most dangerous men in the city, had taken a liking to their little brother, who was the most dangerous man from Suna. "Oh Jezze, tell me you didnt do anything stupid." Kankuro said. "Like its any of your bussiness anyway." Gaara snapped back at his siblings as he left the room and went up stairs to take a shower.

After he got out of the shower and walked into his room Shikamaru was sitting on his bed, "You do know they are just worried about you right?" Gaara looked at him, "You know the story right? They left me with my father, after Kankuro had promised to protect me from him, they just left me." Shikamaru stared at him, "they never told me anything about your father." he said, "they kept me out of the loop." Gaara sat down next to him, "then its about time you knew the whole story. You know that our mother died giving birth to me, but my father an my uncle blamed me for it, I was just a child when they first started beating me, and it only got worse. Most of these scars are from them." he said pointing to the scars all over his body that the hot water had brought to the surface. "Kankuro had tried to protect me when I was younger, but as I got older he spent less time at home, and then Temari moved here and Kankuro came with her. Leaving me alone with those men, they beat me day in and day out. I didnt have a room, I had a cage in the basement. AND THEY JUST FUCKING LEFT ME THERE!" Gaara scremed, "Thats why I hate it here. Thats why I dont talk to them. Thats why I dont believe you when you say they only ask because they care. Maybe they made you think they care, but I know the truth." Gaara stood up, "Now if you would please get out, I need to get dressed." Shikamaru left without a word, just placed his hand on Gaaras shoulder to let him know that at least he was there for him, and then he went down stairs and sat at the table and lit a ciggerette.

Temari was sitting in her room when she heard bits an pieces of a conversation between Gaara and Shikamaru. "Oh no.." she said as Kankuro came into her room, "Gaaras telling him everything." he said solemly. She looked up at him with a terrified expression on his face, "I don't want him to leave me." she whispers, Kankuro placed his arm lovingly around his sister, "If he loves you then he wont, and im pretty sure he loves you."

After getting dressed Gaara laced up his boots, he decided he was not going to stay here tonight, there was no way he could with the memories this close to the surface. He called Kiba, "Hey do you think I could stay at the club house tonight?" he asked. Kiba surrpised by the request said sure and Gaara was halfway out the door when Temari spotted him, "Just where do you think you're going?" Gaara glared at his sister, "Im getting the fuck away from here. To many memories you wouldnt be able to comprehend, I need to be with people who understand me." Temari just got louder, "AND you think those brutes understand you?!" If looks could kill the one Gaara was sending Temari was enough to dig the hole for him, "Better then you ever would." he said coldly and with that walked out the door.

Neji saw the red head pull into the compound from his vantage point on the roof, he just watched as the boy pulled in and parked next to the van then watched as the boy sauntered into the club house, he had a hard time not noticing the swish in his hips as he walked. And then before he went all way into the building he turned his head and looked at Neji, Nejis eyes widened, there was no way he should have been able to know he was there, and then the red head boy pointed at his nose and mouthed "Coconuts" laughed and continued into the buliding.

When Neji finally came inside Gaara was plastered, drunk beyond belief, he struggled to understand how the red head could form a full sentence let alone walk, Gaara was on his 16th shot and he didnt plan on stopping anytime soon. "You know its only 6:00 right? The night is still young." a grey haired man Gaara soon found out was Kakashi Hatake said. He had successful out drinken Zabuza and Kakashi yet still felt the need to pound back more shots. Thats when Haku came in can wrapped his arms around Zabuzas neck from behind, "Are you ready to go home love?" came the sweet voice, "Your wife is beautiful Zabuza." said a drunk Gaara, Zabuza looked at Gaara, "Gaara this is Haku, I found him on the side of the rode when he was young and took him in, hes been with me every since." It took Gaara a very long time to process just what Zabuza was saying, and then he remembered what Naruto had told him, "Sasuke, Neji, Zabuza and Kakashi." he pounded back another shot.

"You got to give it to him the fireball can drink." said Itachi as he came into the room and sat down next to Zabuza. The two men held a connect deeper then most other memebers in the club, they served together in the same outfit in the military. They had saved each others asses on more then one occasion. Gaara sat down next to Neji, across from Itachi and Zabuza who had Haku on his lap. Kiba was sitting on a chair to Gaara left and Shino to his right, "Wheres Sasuke?" Gaara asked, Itachi was the first to answer, "Hes at Narutos house. His parents cant get enough of Sasuke, hes the only member of the club that doesnt have a Men of Mayhem patch, he has never killed anyone." thats when Kiba spoke up, "Naruto sees him kind of like a lost puppy, not sure where he wants to go in life, but he knows he could never leave the club. He would be lost without his brothers. We would all be lost without our brothers." every head nodding in agreement. Zabuza looked at Haku with lust in his eyes, "Well we better get home, I have a few things I need to take care off." smirking at his lover, and carrying him out of the buliding as Hakus legs wrapped around his waist. Kakashi then sat down in Zabuzas spot and poured another drink for himself and Gaara. "So what has brought you here tonight Gaara." Itachi said, "My family still thinks its a family." he said then laughed at how dumb it sounded, but no one else laughed. "You should tresure whatever family you have left my young friend." Kakashi said, "None of us have family left. My family died when I was very young, as did Nejis and Itachi and Sasukes. Why is your family broken to the point where you felt the need to get away from them?" The grey haired man asked.

It had taken a lot of resolve to say anything to anyone on the subject, but here he was talking about it two times in one day. "My mother died giving birth to me," Gaara started out, "My father and my uncle both blamed me for it, they started beating me when I was very young, they drilled into my head that I could not be loved and that no one would ever really care for me, My father, he used to run a gang in Suna, The Sandmen." with that everyones eyes widened. "Youre Dad was the Sand King?" Kakashi almost yelled, Itachi put his hand up, "Save your questions for afterwords, let him finish." "Well father, as I said used to beat me, as did my uncle, it took a long time to finally break me but after awhile he decided I could be of some use to him. He would send me on collection runs. Mostly to the people who wouldnt pay or other rival bosses and when ever I would come back with the money, he would let me sleep in my cage without hitting me.." everyone flinched at the word cage. "but if I returned emtpy handed then they would both beat me.. my father and uncle both." Gaara felt a tear come down his eye as he wiped it away and before anyone could say anything he continued again. "My brother had promised to protect me, and he did while I was younger, but as I got older he stoped, and then Temari moved out, she came here, my brother left with her, they just left me in that place, eventually I guess I couldnt take anymore.. one night when my father had gotten drunk he came down to my cage and pulled me out, my uncle was there was well, they beat me until I blacked out, when I woke up I was covered in blood and both of them where dead." It was all Gaara could do to keep the tears from flowing freely, and no one said a word when the dam broke and he leaned into Neji and sobbed. "Im going to take him upstairs." Neji spoke quietly. The rest nodded and continued drinking.

"Did you see the way he looked at him Kakashi?" Itachi spoke softly. "It looked as if his heart was breaking with every word Gaara spoke, every line of the story brough a new wave of pain to his eyes, the way he held him when the red head started crying." Kiba looked at the two "It seems our white eyed friend is in love." Kiba said pounding a shot. The other two men nodded in agreement. "That story makes him the sand prince." Kakashi finally spoke again. Itachi nodded, the stories of the man they called the Sand Prince sent shivers down his spine. "Its hard to believe that small boy is the Sand Prince." Kakashi said. "But if he is, at least we wont have to worry about him ever coming after us." The other two men nodded. "So what happens now?" Kiba asked. "We see if he'd be interested in joining." Itachi said. "He would have to work his way up, but he would have a family, its the least we can do for him." Kakashi nodded once more and stood up, "Well I am going to find Iruka, Im drunk and can think of many things I wish to do." and with that he disapeared out the door. "Wanna do some shots Itachi?" Kiba asked the older man, "I would like nothing more my friend." Itachi responded.

Jariya sat at his desk, "Its come to my attention that a MC we've been using to distrubute guns to our Mexican friends had been completely destroyed." he said to his personal assisstant. One of his Lts came into the room, "Boss we just got a call from our contact in Konoha, it seems the Sons want to talk bussiness." Jariya thought about it, he would be working with a much more professional crew. "Tell them I will get back to them with the details but everything is looking good." Jariya is a bussiness man, he knows a good deal when he sees one and anytime you have Itachi Uchiha on your side that is a good deal.

I think this may have been the longest chapter I wrote so far. Ive been writing and revising this all day. I hope you guys like it. Shit is going to hit the fan soon and alliences are going to be made and broken. New faces are going to show up as well as some old ones. 


	8. Chapter 8

Well the Jiariya I am talking about is the white headed perv we all know and love sorry I forgot that first "i". But I have changed his personallity a bit to suit the story. Also on thanks for all the positive feedback!

* * *

Sons of the Sharingun

chapter 8

Zabuza and Sasuke where riding to the meet, Jiariya had called and told them he would meet them at The Leaf, which just so happened to be one of the nicest and most expensive resturaunts in town. So when two bikers covered in tattoos walked into the place all eyes where on them, until they saw whose table they were sitting at. Jiariya was the head of the largest family in Konoha, most people just refered to him as "The Sage". Sasuke looked at Zabuza as if to ask how this guy managed to stay alive this long and still remain one of the most feared men in the city. When they sat down the old man looked them over. "Well it seems Itachi will not be joining us then?" Sasuke looked at Zabuza, "we can speak on his behalf." Zabuza responded, "Well you know who I am, and I know who this one is." Jiariya said pointing at Sasuke, "But I do not know you, I did what research I could on the hirearchy of the Sons and your name didnt come up." the old man finsihed looking at Zabuza. "Me, I am just muscle. Itachi and I served in the same group when we where in the military, He trusts me with his life and I trust mine will be safe with him. He knows that as violent as I may be when it comes to bussiness I am proficent." Zabuza said shrugging. "I would have been Sgt, At Arms if I didnt turn it down." that was news to even Sasuke, who turned wide eyed at Zabuza, "I didnt know that he asked you." Zabuza shrugged, "Im not good at protecting people, Im better at fighting."

Jiariya was enjoying his converation with the two Sons. "Well I think this deal will be very profitable for both parties." He finished, "But you must excuse me, I must make arangments for our next shipment. I will call Itachi with the details." and will that shook both mens hand, paid the bill and left.

Zabuza nodded at Sasuke, "We should get going, your bother will want to know how the metting went." Sasuke looked back at the taller, older, and much bigger man, "Yeah, we'll have to tell him the good news." and walked out of the resturaunt.

Gaara woke up in a room he had never seen before, He looked around and found Neji sleeping on a chair next to the bed. He blushed when he realized that he had fallen asleep as Neji carried him up to the room. He figured he would let Neji sleep, it looked like he had stayed up all night watching over me, Gaara thought to himself. He got out of bed and got dressed, and walked downstairs, when he got down the stairs Itachi and Kiba where passed out on the counches they where sitting at last night. He looked at the time, 7:15, school starts in half an hour he thought. So he ran back up the stairs and jumped on Neji. He awoke with a start to find the red head sitting on his lap, he smiled at the shorter boy. "When did you get up?" he asked Gaara, "Not that long ago." the red head said burying his head in the taller mans shoulder, "Well do you want me to give you a ride or do you want me to ride with you?" Neji asked. Gaara didnt even have to think.

They pulled into the school Gaaras hands wrapped around Nejis waist. The sound of Nejis chopper rawring above everything else, everyones eyes where on them. When Neji parked his bike and the two got off. They where early again, "wanna smoke?" Neji asked Gaara, who shrugged, "sure why not." he responded. Pulling out a ciggerette he hollowed out and filled with pot he pulled the filter off and lit it, thats when Tenten showed up. "Hey Neji what are you guys doing?" Gaara glared at her, but Neji responded, "Nothing, trying to get a smoke in before school." Tenten looked shocked, "I didnt know you smoke! Thats bad for you!" Gaara snorted, "Do you even know who you are talking to?" Tenten gave him a surprised look, and she realized she didnt know a thing about him, just that he was covered in tattoos and rode a motorcycle. "No but I would be willing to learn." This time it was Neji who snorted. "You would run away screaming if I told you half of the things I've done. You dont want to know me, you want to know if im like Sasuke, well im not." he almost spat at the girl, Gaara smirking holding in his laughter sitting on Nejis bike taking a drag off the joint.

"Sorry you had to see me like that." Neji said walking down the hall with Gaara. "Oh no you dont have to aplogise." Gaara said, "I would have said the same thing. All these girls want is to take a walk on the wild side, they dont ever wanna live there."

Itachi woke up still on the couch. I wonder how that meeting went. He picked up his phone and called Zabuza, "Yo." he heard Zabuza say, "How did the meeting go?" He heard Zabuza shout at Sasuke, "I dont know why he called me and not you but would you shut the fuck up so I can talk to the man?" Zabuza sighed, "Your brother is being a bitch, but the meeting went very well, Jiariya is willing to let us run the guns meant for the Snake eyes, I let him know our fee would be larger but with it came much better proection." today was looking to be a very good day, "Good. Ill see you back at the club house then. Good job Zabuza." "Thanks boss." Zabuza replied and then they hung up, Itachi stood up and kicked Kiba, "time to get up you lazy fucker."

Kabuto was still standing at the empty grave of Orochimarus. He was going to make the Sons pay somehow. He couldnt let this go, not after everything him and Orochimaru had been through. He left and got on his bike, he was going to rebuild the snake eyes if it was the last thing he did. After reading the police reports he learned that two of the members had survived the Sons attacks but refused to talk to the police. Kimimaro and Ukon, He knew Ukon would want revenge but he wondered if Kimimaro would even want to stay in the life after this. Pulling up to the hospital he asked for Kimimaro first, Ukon would be easy to persuade. "Its been awhile my friend." Kabuto said to the man on the hospital bed, "I wondered how long it would take for you to get here." Kabuto grinned, "So do you want in or not?" Kimimaro looked at him with cold eyes, "I have no other purpose but to end as many of their lives as I can. They killed my friend. I will not let them get away with it." Kabuto nodded, He did not expect it to be this easy, "Just remember Kabuto, if it comes down to it even you can not stand in my way." Kimimaro added as Kabuto walked out of the room.

Zabuza was riding down the street when suddlenly he saw a van pull up behind him and they where gaining speed. They almost hit him from behind when he pulled the throttle back and sped up just in time, he turned down a back road and pulled out his Desert Eagle, firing off shots louder then his bike one of them hit the driver, and the van hit the side of a building and rolled over, he pulled his bike over and walked up the the van, three black guys where crawling away from it, all close to death so Zabuza helped them move a bit faster, he shot all three of them in the head execution style, they where the same crew that attacked Kiba at the docks. Black bandanas, he took their cell phones and ran back to his bike and rode to the club house. Hopfully they would be smarter and stop trying to out muscle the Sons after this.

"Itachi!" Zabuza yelled walking into the club house. Itachi came running out, "What happened?" he asked, "They came after me. The Saints." he said settting the three cell phones down on the bar. "They thought I was just some regular muscle and only sent three." Itachi looked his friend over, "Im assuming you killed them." Zabuza scoffed, "Of course I killed them they came after me. So what do we do now." Itachi thought it over, "Hand me one of those cell phones." Zabuza through him one, Itachi hit redial, "Heyy babe." a female voice said, "I wouldnt expect the owner of this phone to answer anymore." Itachi said and hung up. "Another one." Itachi said as Zabuza threw him another. "Hello how may I help you?" Itachi looked confused, "How is this?" he asked, "Why this is the Leaf, the finest resterunt in all of Konoha." Itachi hung up quickly. "They knew you where going to be at the Leaf." Itachi said to Zabuza, thats when Sasuke walked into the room, "They must have members working there. They came after me to." he said quietly. Itachi got very angry, they had come after both his brothers, this wasnt just retaliation for their two men, this meant war. "That is it." Itachi said "Zabuza, Kakashi, gather information and then bring their leader here. We are going to show them what it means to fuck with the Sons."

Kakashi and Zabuza where sitting outside of a club in a very bad part of town, "So how do you want to play this?" Kakashi asked, Sitting next to him in a van they where wearing hoodies and masks so they wouldnt know who had taken them until they got there. "well im going to go in with the AR-15 and clear the room, I know who to keep alive, dont worry im a better shot then you think. Then you follow me in with the Spas and clean up anyone I missed." Kakashi nodded and they pulled their masks down and started for the club. Zabuza kicked in the door and started firing off rounds into the crowd. They where all wearing black bandanas so Zabuza wasnt worried about any inocents. After everyone had hit the ground, he walked up to Trey who was the head of the Saints. Zabuza grabed him and when Trey fought back Zabuza pulled out his buck knife, "Are you sure you want to fuck with me right now." Zabuza stated more then asked. The black man froze up. "Good thinking." Kakashi said putting a bag over his head, and then they carried him out and threw him in the van.

Sasuke felt like he was going to throw up. He killed someone today. He couldnt even think about it without shivers going up and down his back. "I cant do this shit," he said aloud. He walked out of the Bathroom. "Itachi I need to talk to you. Alone." Itachi nodded and they walked into the Santuary. "I cant do this Itachi. Im not made like you guys I cant just kill someone and be ok with it." Itachi thought over what his brother said. "You know when you leave youll have to black out your tattoos. Youll never be alowed back in." Sasuke thought it over, "I dont know, I just know I cant do this. Im not you and I never can be. I dont deserve to be VP and I know it, I want to call a meeting tonight and im nominating Zabuza to take my spot." Itachi nodded, his brother may not but up for the life but he was smart Zabuza would do a good job as his replacment and even Itachi knew it. "Ok Ill call a meeting tonight, theres also the whole Gaara thing." Sasuke looked surprised at the name, "What Gaara thing?" he asked skeptically, "Thats right you werent here last night, Gaara is the Sand Prince Sasuke, He is the one who killed the Sand King, and Yashamaru, he wiped out his fathers entire operation in Suna before he came here. Kakashi and I both want to know if he would be willing to join the Sons." Sasuke nodded, "at least I wont ever have to worry about you pissing him off when you go to Suna again" he said laughing at his older brother. "Ill see you tonight I need to go see Naruto." and with that left the room.

Itachi decided he wouldnt say anything about Sasuke to the rest of the club until the meeting tonight. It was then the van pulled into the compound. Zabuza and Kakashi got out of the van with a hooded man and brough him into the club house, they took him down into the basement where it still smelled like burnt flesh. When they took the hood off the man his eyes widened when he saw who was standing around him. "Holy shit." he said, "I didnt think you guys would be able to get me! there where 40 people in that club and they where all straped!" Zabuza lifted up his mask as he lifted his AR-15 up against his shoulder, "Never doubt the demon, boy." he said spitting on the younger man.

As the bell called for the end of school Gaara could not be happier that it was Friday. Neji on one side of him and Kiba on the other they walked out of the building. "Do you mind droping me off at my house I need to change and get an shower and stuff." Gaara asked Neji, "how would you get back to the club house?" Neji asked, Gaara hadnt thought about that, "Well I wouldnt mind waiting, if I could come inside." Neji said with a smile, "Ok" Gaara said with a smile. When they got to Gaaras house Gaara led Neji in, hand in hand. "Neji this is Shikamaru, hes my sisters boyfriend, right?" Shikamaru nodded, "Ok, is my sister and brother here?" Shikamaru nodded still some what leary of the giant muscular tattooed man standing in his living room. He led Naji up the stairs, Kankuro and Temari where both in her room when he led Neji into the room, they gasped at the man standing in the doorway, "This is Neji." Gaara said quietly, they waved unsure of what else to do. Neji forced a smile and waved back, holding in every instict that told him to pull out his 9mm and put a bullet in each of their heads, he still couldnt believe that these where the people that left his red head in such a terrible place.

"Why dont you wait in my room while I get a shower." Gaara said leading Neji out of the room, the two siblings looked at each other wide eyed. "I cant believe he brought him here." Kankuro said. Temari looked at him, "Shut up, you dont want him to hear you right?" Kankuro looked at his sister, "I dont think he knows what happened." Kankuro said quietly, "I probably know more then even you do." came the booming voice of Neji who was once again standing in the doorway. Kankuros heart sank, "And just what do you know?" Kankuro spat, "Neji walked up so that the mountian of a man was face to chest with Kankuro, "I know you left him in a hell hole, to be thrown into a cage every night. I know what his father made him do. I know he is the Sand Prince." and at the name Temari shuttered, "You dont know what your talking about!" Kankuro spat, Neji grabed Kankuro by his shirt collar, and lifted him up so they where looking eye to eye. "If you ever make a promise to that boy that you dont plan on keeping ill be back, and I wont stop myself from putting a bullet in your head." putting Kankuro back down on the floor, glaring at Temari he walked out and went back into Gaaras room.

As Gaara got dressed it was the first time Neji had seen him naked, there where no tattoos but there were a lot of scars. The only tattoo Gaara had was the one on his forehead, the kanji that meant "love". Gaara got dressed silently, the shouted down the hall "Im going. I dont know when I'll be back, dont wait up for me." then took Nejis hand and they left.

As Zabuza finished cutting the man into little tiny pieces everytime he was done with a section Kiba put it in a box. When they where finished they sealed the box up and Kakashi took it and whent back to the club, and set it in the loby. As he was leaving he could hear the screams of whoever opened the box.

As everyone gathered in the sanutuary Gaara was sitting in one of the chairs against the wall, Itachi stood up, and started "Ive called you here for two reasons tonight, the first ill leave to Sasuke to tell you." and sat down. Everyone looking at Sasuke now, "Im going to be leaving the club. Yesterday I realized I dont have the heart for the work this club needs to stay running, I have blood on my hands now an I dont know if I can get anymore on me." and nobody said a word, they where stunned, a brother was leaving. "Ive nominated Zabuza to replace me as VP and I think everyone would agree that he would be the best replacement." everyone nodded in agreement. Itachi hugged his brother and then Sasuke put his cut on the table and left the room.

Itachi called for a vote, "Yay or Nay, its time to vote. Yay." Itachi finished, "Yay" Neji said, "Yay" replied Kiba, "Yay" said Shino, "Yay" said Kakashi, "Its unanimous" Itachi finsihed as he pulled his new VP into a hug, handing him the VP patch. "Now for the second reason, Gaara, we would like to know if you would be interested in joining the Sons, to become a brother in name and become part of our family." Gaara was stunned, he never thought this would be why they wanted him here. "I would be honored." he said, Itachi nodded, "Looks like we have to vote one more time, Yay" Itachi finished looking at Zabuza, "Yay" the new VP said. "Yay," said Kakashi, "Yay" said Shino, "Yay" said Kiba, "Yay" said Neji. "Once more its unanimous." the club stood up, Itachi walked over to the safe next to Gaara and pulled out a new cut and handed it to Gaara. "Welcome to the club Gaara." Itachi said.

* * *

I really like the way this one turned out. I didnt want to rush Gaara into the club but after thinking about where I needed the story to be I decided to move it up alittle bit. I felt it was a good way to end the chapter. Let me know what you think?


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the 9th chaper of Sons of the Sharingun. Sasuke has left the club, Zabuza has become the VP, Gaara has become the newest member. And some things happen that will rock the foundation of the club.**

* * *

Sons of the Sharingun

chapter 9

Gaara, Neji and Kiba where riding together to school, Neji in front and Gaara and Kiba on his flanks. Unlike every other day when all eyes where on Neji, today all eyes where on Gaara, they all saw the Patch and he had gotten a few tattoos this weekend at the club house. On his Index, middle, ring and pinky fingers each had the letters that spelled out sons,, he had also gotten the outline of the clubs patch on his back with the words Sons of the Sharingun outlined under it, that was going to be a long process to finish but it was going to be worth it.

Ino had decided to become the first member of Gaaras new fan club. He despised it. Just knowning he had fan girls out there. The three stood together and smoked a joint before class as they did everyday and no one bothered them. This past weekend had gone by very fast for Gaara, he had moved out of his siblings house and into the club house, it was more of a home then anywhere he had ever lived before, and the brothers where more like brothers then Kankuro had ever been to him. Thats when a black haired boy came up and sat down next to Kiba on his bike, "So how are you?" he asked the spikey haired boy, "Oh im good how about yourself?" the black haired boy smiled up at Kiba, "So you wanna do something tonight?" Kiba smirked, "How about now?" and winked, the boys face went red, "I didnt actually drive my car today damn. Ill have to remember tomorrow." and winked at Kiba and then said "Call me." and walked away, Neji looked at Kiba, "You dog." he said as he smirked, Kiba reponded in a howl that reminded Gaara of a dog howling a the moon.

Itachi sat at the bar in the club house mouring the loss of a brother the only way he knew how, drinking gratuitious amounts of alcohal. A brother may not have died, but one has left the club, its just as bad in Itachis eyes. He was to drunk to stand by the time Zabuza arived. "What the fuck are you doing?" asked the newly instated VP. Itachi looked at him, "Whatever the fuck I want. Care for a drink?" as he poured Zabuza a shot wether he said yes or no didnt matter. He sat down nextto Itachi and smirked "You know me so well." they drank until they couldnt drink anymore and then fell asleep on the couches waiting for the younger members to get back. They had business to take care of that would need the whole MC.

Kakashi was in the garage trying to get some work done when a black Escalade rammed through the gate to the compond. Automatic gun fire could be heard and bullets started flying into the garage. Kakashi sighed, "Looks like they arent leaving, so he ran into the office and got the shotgun from under the desk. He kicked open the door firing off rounds at the escalade. There where maybe five people in the SUV but only two made it out. Kakashi watched at the SUV backed up hitting their van. He fired off another buck shot at the SUV and then waved as they went speeding off. He kicked open the club house door to find Zabuza and Itachi passed out on the couches. His eyes slanted and his eye brows twitched, he walked over and kicked Itachi right in the groin, then punched Zabuza in the chest. They both awoke with a gasp and looked at Kakashi who had blood all over him and a bullet in his arm and another in his stomach. "What the fuck happened to you?" they both yelled at the same time. "Well I imagine that the fuckers in the black escalade that just rammed through the gate with automatice weapons werent asking for directions. I had to use the shot gun to get them out. Now which one of you is going to patch me up." he said as he passed out.

As school let out Neji got a call from Itachi, "You guys need to get here quick, We are getting ready to head out soon and Kakashi wont be able to make it, Nor Zabuza. So tell Gaara and Kiba that they will be coming with me." Neji looked at the two boy behind him and responded "Sure thing." They kept walking to their bikes and Neji turned to them and said, "Kakashi and Zabuza cant go to the meeting. You to will be taking their place." They both looked like kids whose parents gave them 20 dollors and pushed them into the candy store. "Wait, what happened to Kakashi and Zabuza?" Gaara said finally realzing Itachi wouldnt have just pulled them off this project. Neji shrugged, "I still dont know."

They got to the club house to see Kakashi passed out his arm and stomach wrapped in bandages, "What happened?" Neji asked, "We got blindsided, a black escalade rammed through the gates this morning before Zabuza and I got up. Kakashi was in the garage and fought them off before we even got outside." thats when Kakashi added, "You two where passed out on the couches when I came inside, they had been drinking." and passed ot again. All eyes where on Itachi and Zabuza now, "you mean you didnt even hear the gnshots?" Kiba asked. "Nope." said Zabuza nonchalantly. "It was Itachis fualt, he made me drink with him." He said, and then all eyes where on Itachi, "This is not the time, we have a meeting to go to and we need to leave now to be there on time. Gaara, you will be riding behind me on the right, where Zabuza would ride, next to Neji."

They made it to the meeting with time to spare. Itachi, Neji, Gaara and Kiba on their bikes and Shino in the van. Jiraiya sat on the crate of weapons as they approached. "Well its goot to finally meet you Itachi." the old man said. "The plesure is mine." Itachi said mechanically, "Sorry if I do not seem to enthusatic but we have a bit of a problem on our hands that should have ended." Jiariya looked at Itachi understandinly, "I know what its like to have small crews try and out muscle you. Its hard, especially when you you such a small group, but I imagine every Son is worth ten or twenty regular men." Itachi smiled, "You overestimate us my friend." Jiariya walked over to his car and pulled out a saller weapons crate. "This is to celibrate the beginning of a beautiful relationship." Itachi opened up the crate to find a cashe of .357 and .44s all beautifully custom designed. "Why thank you my friend they are beautiful." he told Gaara to put the smaller crate in the van while Neji and Kiba put the larger crates in the van. "I will give you the money from the mexicans next we pick up a shipment." Itachi said, Jiariya nodde, "That is acceptable. Just dont fuck me over. That would not be smart." Itachi smilled softly, "I would never dream of it my new friend." then they shook hands and they parted ways until next time.

Kiba and Gaara showed up at the docks a few minutes early. The mexicans showed up 15 minutes late. Gaara looked at Kiba and shook his head, then a man steped out of the car and walked over to the sons. "It is a pleasure to meet you. We have the shipment in the wearhouse, just this way." He lead the two men into the wearhouse just to be ambushed. "Did you really think we would let you get away with tortoring one of our men?" the head honcho said, "The name is Uncle Muerte." he said. Kiba was hit over the head, Gaara broke free of the hold the much bigger mexican had on him. Gaara ran between his legs kicked his knee out, put his new .44 to his head and blew his brains out. Then pulled out the other .44 he had before he picked the new one, and shot everyone in the room but what seemed to be the leader. The red head looked up at the older man whose wide eyes could be seen from across the room. "Do you even have a fucking clue who I am?" Gaara asked the man in an amused voice. "I am the FUCKING SAND PRINCE." he yelled, not so much out of anger but more for emphisis. The man flinched at his words, "thats impossible, the sand prince disapeared over a year ago!" Gaara laughed a deep laugh, "Do you not know the storied of the sand prince, the blood red hair, the kanji on his forehead, the way his eyes shined when he was about to take a life." Gaara said looking up so that the man sould see that he was indeed the infamous Sand Prince. "Please, please." the man beged only to have Gaaras .44 shoved in his mouth. "You should have just done the fucking deal like we wanted." and pulled the trigger. The old mans brains splattering over the wall behind him.

Kiba woke up to find everyone in the room dead and Gaara passed out on the floor. He lifted Gaara up without a second thought to what had happened and put in the van and they got out of there as fast as they could. When they pulled into the club house Kiba screamed for help, even Kakahsi stumbled out of the club house to find Kiba carrying Gaara, who was covered in blood. "I dont think hes hurt but he wouldnt wake up." Kiba said. "What the fuck happened?" Neji asked, with more concern then anyone had ever heard in his voice before. "I dont really know, I think, I think he killed them all." he said quietly. Itachi froze, "What did you say?" Kiba looked up, "The Mexicans where late and when they showed it wasnt the guy we dealed with last time, it was the boss, Uncle Muerte. He said his name was. I got knocked out but before it went black I saw Gaara put his .44 to the back of a guys head and execute him." Kiba said quietly. The room was stunned, Itachi went into the club house. "If what you said is true, and I know you wouldnt lie to me, he deserves his Men of Mayhem patch when he wakes up." Itachi said softly as he came back outside.

Gaara woke up the next day, and he remembered everything. He started crying and Neji was there sitting on the side of his bed, Gaara leapt into Nejis arms and cried. "I killed them..." he finally said, Neji looked at him, "You had to Gaara, they where going to kill you and Kiba." He looked at him with warm eyes and Gaara melted in his arms. The tears where gone and he was looking back at Neji. "Gaara you have a bad side to you, but we all do. We dont enjoy killing. Well sometimes we do, but most of the time we only do it when we have to, and you had to or you would have died, and then I would have had to compeltely wiped the cartel off the face of the earth." Neji finished smiling at Gaara.

Gaara looked at Neji, and then crashed his lips against Nejis. He through caution to the wind and kiss him. Sitting on Nejis lap thats when Itachi walked into the room. "Oh jezze. Ill have to tell Zabuza he won." Neji looked up at Itachi, "What do you mean he won?" Itachi laughed, "Weve had a little bet going for about a week now, Zabuza said it was only a matter of time and said it would be atleast a week before anyone caught you two haha. I said it would be a month." laughing Itachi left the room.

It had been a few days and they still hadnt heard back from Jiraiya and there hasnt been any noise from the cartel. That was until Jiraiya showed up at the club house. He got out of his car and looked at the club house and stood next to Itachi, "Well it seems the cartel has colapsed in on itself with no leader, I cant say that im happy but they where becoming to big for my family to handle any way, I hear you have the Sand Prince running with your little group now?" Itachi nodded, "remember the red head boy from our last meeting? Well that was him." Jiariya looked at Itachi as if he just tried to tell him the sun was blue and the sky was purple. "Well you dont say, but anyway I have found a new buyer for the weapons, I apreciate you keeping them safe while I found someone." Itachi nodded, "No problem my friend. It was the least we could do." They shook hands and Jiariya got back in his car and drove off.

Zabuza looked down at Kakashis body, he was to old to be taking this kind of damage now. He shook his head and went outside for a smoke. Leaning up against the club house wall he lit up a joint. Itachi came up and leaned against the wall next to him, Zabuza took a drag and handed him the joint. When all of a sudden a van crashes through the gate, but there was no gun fire, the side of the van opens and a bag is thrown out of the van and then they speed off. "What the fuck was that about?" Zabuza says and they walk towards the van, they smell something that can only be described as rot. Itachi opens the bag and loses it. He breaks down and it takes everything Zabuza has to pull him away from the bag, Neji helps pull him inside. Inside the bag, was Sasuke and Narutos head.

* * *

**I feel terrible for doing that but for where I want to take this everyone has to become a little cold blooded. Feed back is always welcome.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait and everything, its just with all the other fics I had going on it took a bit longer to write this one then I would have liked it to. Here's the 10th chapter, please enjoy. **

Sons of the Sharingun

chapter 10

As they gathered around the casket and put it in the ground next to Narutos they laid his cut on top and then before Itachi knelt down on one knee and picked up a handful of dirt, "We are going to find whoever did this." Itachi said through gritted teeth.

"We are going to find them, and we are going to make them pay." Zabuza said put his hand on his shoulder and Itachi gripped it.

"We are here for you brother. We will do what needs to be done." Neji said from the other side of the grave. Then the unthinkable happened, the same van that threw the bag into their compond drove up and Kabuto stepped out of it and walked up to the funeral.

"Well it seems even barbarians can be civilized." he said with a smirk. "I have back up to so unles you want a fire fight at your younger brothers funeral I wouldnt do anything." it was Zabuza who spoke.

"I dont fucking see anyone." he said so angry he was shaking. It was at that moment when three bikes pulled in. All whereing Snake eyes patches. Kakashi was sitting in a wheelchair, he was still recovering from when the saints attacked the shop. Thats when Kimimaro and Ukon walked up.

"Well you guys look like hammered shit." Ukon said happily, it was Itachi who drew his gun first, it was the largest revolver any of them had ever seen.

"Its a .50 caliber magnum. It fires a 500 grain bullet, large enough to leave a hole a foot wide in a bears stomach. I dare you, no, I fucking dare you to say one more fucking word and I swear to god they wont even be able to identify your fucking body." Itachi said through gritted teeth. Ukons smile vanished completely and was replaced by a look of fear in his eyes, Kimimaro had his .357 pointed at Itachi, and Zabuza had his Desert Eagle pointed at Kabuto, all the while Neji had his .44 pointed at Kimimaro. If anything was going to go down right now the Sanke eyes where going to be wiped out for good and the Sons would be restructuring for years. It was Kakashi who broke the silence with the sound of a pump action 12 gauge.

"You mother fuckers are going to leave right now and we are going to finish burrying our friends." he said as if he was talking about the weather. The three bikers looked at each other.

"Fine we'll leave now, but we will be in touch you better believe it." Kabuto said.

"Well at least we didnt have to look very long to find out who did it." Gaara said. They all looked at him, it was the first time hed spoken al day. They where walking back to their bikes. Itachi looked at the other men. Kiba was helping Kakashi into the van and both Zabuza and Gaara where lighting up joints.

"Zabuza you are with me." we need to get some more money sowe can go to the Irish. Zabuza eyes widened.

"The Irish? They are some crazy fucks boss." Zabuza said, not so much arguing, if Itachi was going to the Irish he knew they where coming back with some serious firepower, and not the kiddy stuff they where running for the mob. These guys pedal RPGs and .50 caliber machine guns like candy.

"I know, but we are going to bring the shock and awe next time we go after the snake eyes that way if any of them survive then they will be less inclined to fuck with us." Itachi said, knowning full well this time none of them where going to survive. "But anyway, Neji and Gaara you guys are going to be taking care of the mob connection from now on. Theres a meeting in a few hours with Jiariya. He found some buyers for the stash we have." Neji nodded and he and Gaara rode off.

They got to the meeting with the old man and there was a much much older black man standing next to the old man with long white hair. "Please say hellp to our new buyer boys. This is Laroy, he runs a gang in Suna." the back man shook both of their hands. They set up the details and then they all went their seperate ways.

Zabuza and Itachi where tied up to chairs. "This is bullshit, I told you we shouldnt have come to the Irish." Zabuza said. Itachi glared at him.

"You didnt say shit." Itachi said, but anyway he knew this was the drill, just to make sure they where who they said they where. After a few hours of getting their asses kicked they where finally allowed an audience with the senior members of the Irish Repiblic Army.

"Well my boy, what do we owe this special visit to. Hows your brother?" the eldest man said, Itachi shot a pained look at him.

"Thats why we are here, Sasuke is dead." Itachi said. "We are here because we need very large weaponry. I am going for the shock and awe effect." he finished.

The old men all looked at each other and started whispering amonst themselves. "We will supply you with any weapons you need on the basis that you work for us. If we give you a job you do it." Itachi thought it over for ahwile.

"Now that isnt exclusive right?" he asked the men, who said no, they would still be able to work with anyone else unless they worked to undermine the IRA. Itachi didnt even have to think about that, his crew would never go against the Irish. They where bikers and crazy but they wherent stupid. "Its a deal." Itachi said. "We will be sending over a van tomorrow, we are going to need some AA-12s, some mountable .50 caliber machine guns, a few Ak-47s. And Barret M107" he said looking at Zabuza at his last request. Zabuzas eyes lit up at the thought of using one of those again.

"I loveee the M107 model." Zabuza said. Sounding like a child who knew what he was getting for christman. Itachi looked at him,

"I know, I remember." he said to his VP. "Now lets go back to the club house and see how Gaara and Neji did." he finished and they set out.

Back at the club house everyone was getting drunk and lighting joints up in memory of Sasuke. He may have left the club but they didnt force him out and he was killed in the name of the club. A lot of people wanted to see the Snake Eyes pay for this.

The primary members sat around the table, "We will have automatic shotguns, AK-47s, a mountable .50 caliber machine gun, and Zabuza will finally get his sniper rifle." Itachi said.

"It sounds like we are going to war." Neji said, they heard nods of agreement from around the table.

"We are at war, this is not just some half assed crusade against the last few riders of Orochimarus crew, they killed my brother. So it is personal, but you all know that you dont have to ride with me on this." Itachi said.

After everything that happened today Gaara needed to be alone, well alone +1. He took Nejis hands and lead him out the door to a cheer of wolf whistles. He got on his bike and looked at Neji, "Better keep up." he said with a smirk, and shot off.

The ride was maybe an hour long, and when they got there Neji noticed it was the beach he brought him to earlier. "So whats the pla..." Neji went to ask but was quickly silenced when Gaara pounced on him, his legs wrapped around his waist and his arms around his neck. Upon impact he crashed his lips against the older my larger boy. He wanted him here and now in the sand.

MEANWHILE AT THE CLUBHOUSE...

Zabuza and Itachi sat at the bar, "So what are we going to do with all these big ass guns in the van?" Zabuza asked, "We gotta move them soon before..." his sentence was never finished because a smoke grenade was thrown through a window, and at that very moment a swat team at infiltrated the club house.

"Well isn't this just our luck." Itachi spat. As the three of them where thrown on the ground and dragged into the back of the police van.

BACK AT THE BEACH...

He started taking of Nejis shirt and kissing him. Gaaras shirt was already shed and Neji could feel the smaller muscles grinding against his own.

Thats when there was a ringging from Nejis cell phone, it was Itachi, "You need to get a hold of all the brothers that are not at the club house right now and tell them to stay clear. Cops just raided the place and Zabuza, Kakashi and I are all going down, you need to find Kiba and start over until we come back. Neji your going to be in charge until we get out. Good luck brother, youre going to need it.

"Good luck brother, you may need it more then me,and dont worry ill keep her running while your gone." Neji said, and then they quickly hung out the phone, he turned to Gaara, "Call Kiba." and he dialed Shinos. He didnt get an answer but Gaara managed to get ahold of Kiba, he was laying low at a hotel.

They got to the hotel and Shino was already there. "So whats going on?" Kiba asked.

"Itachi, Zabuza and Kakashi all got booked. The feds got tipped off on the weapons shipments and they stormed the club house, we are all alone in this now." Neji said sitting in a chair in the corner, and the darkness half covering his face. "We need to rebuild, and its not going ot be easy." he finished.

Gaara was leaning against the wall. "I say the first thing we do is take care of the Snake eyes once and for all, and then we worry about our ranks.

Kiba looked up at the other men, "I have an idea, I know someone who would be willing to join, when Itachi gives me a job with no back up I usually take this guy with me, I give him a cut of my money and he knows how to keep his mouth shut, hes actually pretty strong." he said.

"Call him." Neji said. And Kiba left the room to make the call, hopfully this guy would be willing to help, they where going to need all the help they could get.

"Yo, you know how I told you id try and get you patched in?" he asked the voice on the phone.

"Yeah I kinda just thought you where bullshiting me though." the man responded.

"Well I wasnt, meet me at the hotel we stayed at last time." he said " same room." and then he hung up and went back inside.

"Hes on his way. Kiba said. He crashed onto the bed. "This is fucking crazy. Itachi and Zabuza and Kakashi all going to prision. This is fucked up man." he said talking to no one inparticular.

Neji sat in the corner still shrowed in darkness, "We are going to kill them all. Every last one of them. Me and Sasuke grew up togethere, hes my cousin. Im going to take those motherfuckers apart." he said a fire in his lavender eyes.

* * *

**Thanks for sticking with me this long. Sorry for the wait and everything. Ive just been getting a lot demand for the updates of my other fics. I think I will make this a set update story, expect another update Sunday, every sunday. **


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for taking a bit longer to put this up. I was finishing it up last night when I fell asleep before I uploaded it. I hope you can forgive me .

* * *

Sons of the Sharingun

chapter 11

It had been two weeks since everything had turned to shit, Itachi's brother and boyfriend had been killed, then Itachi, Zabuza and Kakashi had all gotten arrested when the cops raided the clubhouse. If Neji, Gaara, Kiba, and Shino had been there they would all be in jail to. Things started looking better when a few new people joined up, Kisame and Sai, but other then that they where still just trying to recover. Neji had taken over the duties and became acting President, and Gaara became his VP, Kisame one of the new guys Itachi had told to come down from up north, and he was a strange character. He had tattooed his body to give himself the appearance of a shark, I mean his skin was tattooed blue, but that did stop a lot of people from fucking with him, well he became Nejis SGT at came Sai, he was a friend of Gaaras from his days of running Suna. He had midnight black hair, and at first a few people thought he was Sasuke. But that didnt last long, he liked big guns, and he liked blood. The two together are always a great match in biker heaven.

It just goes to show you how appearances can change in two weeks. If Gaara and Neji had gone back to his sisters place they wouldnt have recognized either of them. Neji had cut off all his long hair, it was all clean cut except for the bangs which he usually kept spiked up and a goatee that had grown down to the base of his throat. Gaara on the other hand, his hair had grown even longer reaching half way down his back, he had fallen into the habbit of getting a small hourglass at his waistline for every kill, right now he was at 18 and they were almost all the way around his waist. He was not a violent man, just bat shit crazy.

They were all sitting around the table, Neji at the head, Gaarra to his left, Kisame to his right, Kiba next to Gaara and Shino on the other side of Kisame.

Itachi, Zabuza and Kakashi had all been arrested with the shipment of guns in the garage. They where looking at three years if they were lucky, but rebuliding the club had taken its toll on their image, now they needed to show everyone that they are back.

Neji and Gaara rode out of the compoud to the meeting with Jiraiya, it was just to inform him of everything he already knew. He wasnt going to be happy. So they where on there way to a spot out on the desert for a meet.

When they got to the meeting the older white haired man stood and there were two giant men on either side of him. Neji looked at Gaara and smiled.

"Well look who it is, the guys who got my guns locked up in an evidenace locker." the old man yelled. Neji and Gaara had planed this since the last morning. Gaara got off his bike and pulled out the spaz. He dropped body after body until the old man was all that was left.

"You better just stop talking." the long red haired man said. Standing over the white haired mans quivering body. "We dont want to kill you right now." he finished spitting on the groud near the older white haired man. "Coward." he said as he turned aroumd and put the shot gun back in the holster behind the riding bag on his bike and sitting down.

Neji leaned down to talk to Jiraiya. "Look we need to know if you still want to deal with us, as you may have fingured out by my Presidents patch and my partners VP patch, the Sons are going through a bit of a renovational period. You are more then capable of walking away from this deal, but may I add you wont get very far." he said motioning with his eyes to Gaara, who was sitting on his bike, a .44 revolver in his hand, when he saw the two men look at him he seductivly licked the barrel of the gun and winked.

Neji smirked, "So what do you say old man, still wanna do buissness?" he asked extending his hand. Jiraiya got up on his own power brushing away Nejis hand. A look of anger very present in his eyes.

"DO you know who I am?" he screamed at the two men.

Gaara hopped off his bike and crossed the distance between him and the old man. "No, I dont know who you are and frankly I dont give a fuck." he said cocking back his .44 and putting a hole the size of a apple in the older mans face.

"Jesus Christ Gaara." Neji said amusedly, "You made his whole face disappear." Gaara looked back up at him and lunged at him, tackling him to the ground, the next thing Neji knew Gaara was straddling him. Gaara could feel Nejis cock starting to get hard.

"Did I do that?" he asked innocently. Reaching his hand under Nejis pants he grabbed Nejis member and the bigger man let out a groan. Gaara looked up at his much bigger lover with a feral look in his eyes and slowly slid down and pulled out Nejis rock hard member.

He took the base of it in one hand and slowly licked the tip tasting the saltly precum, and he did this all without breaking eye contact with his lavender eyed lover.

"Gaara..." Neji said breathlessly as Gaara slowly took all of him in his mouth. Gaara felt his nose brush against the hairs around the base and he slowly applied suction and started licking the underside of Nejis rock hard manhood on his way back up to the head. He gently drug his teeth against the top of Nejis dick and he could fell Neji shudder as he released in Gaara mouth.

Neji watched as Gaara swallowed all that he gave him and then licked his lips.

"Well we should probably get outta here, the guys are going to be wondering were we are." Gaara said standing up and giving Neji the most inocent look he could muster.

Neji stood up and wiped away a drop of cum that had been making its way down Gaaras mouth, "You missed some." he said. Watching Gaara blush he laughed and the two got on their bikes and left the desert meeing place.

They got back to the club house to find the others sitting at a table outside passing a bong around. Kisame, Kiba, Shino, and Sai all watched the two come back waiting to hear what happened.

"Well Gaara put a hole in the old mans face." Neji said. Kisame fell off his seat laughing, Kiba was laughing just as hard. "He didnt want to keep dealing with us so Gaara took him out."

Kisame passed the bong to Gaara, who took a monsturous hit off of it before giving it to Neji and sitting down next to Kisame, the two had become very close friends over the last two weeks. Neji sat down inbetween Gaara and Kiba and took a hit from the bong before seting it back down on the table.

"So I made a personal investment the other day." Kiba said, "You guys know that the city passed a law legalizing the medicinal use of weed right? Well guess who owns half of the medicinal weed shop that just opened in town." he said with a smirk.

"Hey if we run out of people to run drugs for we can always just sell weed." Kisame said laughing. They knew he was joking though, they would never make even half of the profits they had made in the past.

The sun was going down and that was when Nejis cell phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"Neji? Its Itachi, something's happened, Zabuzas been stabed, hes in the prision hospital but they dont know if hes going to make it." Itachi said. Neji could tell he was crying, he had lost his brother only a month ago and Zabuza had been there for him the whole time, Zabuza was his shoulder and now he may lose him to.

"Itachi look, if any one of us is strong enough to live through that its Zabuza. Hell how many times has he been stabbed before. Hes going to pull through and everythings going to be fine. Look calm down and just try and get some sleep, a few of us are going to come down tomorrow and say hi. Itachi, you guys are going to make it through this. Later brother." he finished.

After he hung up the phone he through it down on the concret and watched it shatter. Everyone was silent.

"Some one tried to kill Zabuza." Neji said quietly. "Me, Gaara and Kisame are going down to the prision tomorrow to find out what we can." Kiba stood up.

"I am coming with you." he said demandingly.

"No, I know how close you and Zabuza are but we need to play it cool until we find out who did it." Kibas eyes narrowed.

"Hes my brother to Neji." he said venomiously.

"But none of us are in love with him." he said, everyones eyes widened.

"What?" Gaara said.

"Dont tell me none of you have been able to tell." Neji said, "The way he hangs on every word. The way he looks at Haku when ever he comes over. Kiba is head over heels for Zabuza." Kibas eyes narrowed even more before opening and then the tears came.

"So what if I am!" he yelled. "Id never leave him like that bitch Haku, as soon as he found out Zabuza was going to jail he left. Ive never seen Zabuza hurting so much, He doesnt deserve that. Plus hes always been there for me, hes been behind me this whole time." he said quietly. He put his head down and began sobbing.

No one had seen it bt Neji, Kiba had falled deep for Zabuza and now he was dying in a prision. Everyone was silent again, the only noise was Kibas sobs.

"Man shit is still fucked up." Gaara said taking another monstor hit from the bong.


	12. Chapter 12

Sons of the Sharingun

chapter 12

Neji, Gaara, Kisame and Sai pulled up to the prison the next day and walked into the visitors center to find Itachi already there. He looked terrible the bags under his eyes were worse then Gaara's.

"So hows Zabuza." Gaara asked.

"He's been stabilized." Itachi said with his head in his hands. "We almost lost him, and I've been looking into it, everything is point towards the Russians. I don't know what we did to piss them off but I want them dead Neji." Itachi was shaking in anger and no one had seen him like that in a long time.

"Dont worry Itachi. We got this." Gaara said reaching across the table grabbing Itachis hand, "Don't worry brother, stay strong for Kakashi and Zabuza. They are gonna need you to be strong." the red-head finished.

Itachi nodded, "Thanks" he said, then a guard came up behind him, his visit was over, they all stood up and hugged Itachi one by one and walked out. When they got outside Kisame called Kiba.

"Zabuza has been stabilized, he's gonna be fine. I just wanted to let you know."

"Thanks." Kiba responded. Then Gaara grabbed Kisames phone.

"Hey Kiba, how about you, me and Sai go out and kill some Russians?" Gaara said once they were far enough from the prison.

"Why Russians?" Kiba asked confused.

"They were behind Zabuzas stabbing." said the red-head.

"Where do you want to meet?" came the response.

They three men met at a diner not far from the club house. Gaara and Sai where sitting at a table when Kiba walked in, his short brown hair wet from a shower, red fang tattoos on his face. Sai was still in the process of getting his tats, and Gaara had been adding more and more every night.

"So whats the plan?" Kiba asked sitting down next to Sai.

"Well I learned from Neji and Kisame was trying to get a deal going with the Russians but they wouldn't even meet with us, so I just got off the phone with Petrovski, a high-ranking Russian mob lieutenant who is willing to meet with us, he wants to sell some of his private stock of weapons so I figured if Sai goes back and gets the van and meets up with us on the way there we can take him, and every other Russian cocksucker in the house out." The red-head finished talking and the other two men nodded and they set out.

"Well hello my new friends." Ivan Petrovski yelled as Gaara and Kiba pulled up his long driveway with Sai not that far behind in the van.

Gaara turned his bike off and walked up and shook the Russians hand. "So lets see these guns." the red-head said with a smile. The next thing they knew they where in the mans back yard and an array of weapons so vast that the US military would be jealous was laid out before them.

Gaara picked up a Glock 18, fully automatic, and fired it at one of the targets. Kiba picked up a 12 gauge Mossberg pump-action shot-gun, and Sai went for the M60, he loved big guns.

Petrovski was explaining every weapon as they picked it up, its faults and advantages in a fire fight. When suddenly things just started exploding around him, Sai had finally snapped, he could only hold big guns for so long before he got lost in some kind of blood lust.

"Oh fuck." Gaara muttered as he walked up to Petrovski and kicked out the back of his knee.

"You and your Russian fuck buddies had our friend stabbed and we want to know why." Gaara said and the Russians were all mowed down by Sai and Kiba. The two had taken out at least ten people each. All that was left was Petrovski, who now had a Glock 18 pointed to the back of his head and a Mossberg to his face.

"Well what are you waiting for, answer the man." Kiba said through gritted teeth. Gaara and Sai could see that it was taking Kiba a lot of effort to not just kill the man where he knelt.

"It was the silver-haired boy, I don't know his name, but he paid very good money for us to take out a Son that was in prison, Kakashi, but we screwed up, Zabuza got in the way and then both our guys ended up dead. Zabuza must have gotten stabbed in the process." he said and then spat on the ground at Kibas feet, "Well what are you waiting..."

His sentence went forever unfinished because it could not be heard over the shotgun shell Kiba let loose into the Russians face.

A few hours later everyone was at the club house, knocking back shots of Jameson and smoking blunts, Dropkick Murphys "Shiping off to Boston" blaring throughtout the building.

Gaara was having none of the party though, sitting on the roof with a bottle trying to find the bottom like it was some long-lost friend. He was worried about Kiba, and Itachi and the others in prison. Itachi was the one who brought him into this life, it didn't seem right for him to not be here.

He tipped the bottle to his mouth only to find it empty. He threw it off the roof to hear it shatter when it hit the ground, he pulled out a thick blunt out of his pocket. He lit it and laid back looking up into the night sky.

"Everythings just gotten so fucked up hasn't it?" he said,

"How do you always know when im around?" Neji said exasperated as he laid down next to his red-head.

Gaara smiled and pointed to his nose.

"I thought I told you, you smell like coconuts." he said rolling over so he was laying on top on the much bigger man. Gaara nuzzled Nejis neck and his mind drifted back to the last time the two spent the night on this roof. He looked up at the lavender eyed man and smiled. "I think every thing is going to be okay though." he said diving back into the bigger mans neck.


End file.
